PERFECTAMENTE INCOMPATIBLES
by tutypineapple
Summary: Candy es una chica traumada por varias cosas que ha vivido durante su niñez, Albert querrá mostrarle cómo amar a su semejante. Advertencia: Universo Alterno, carácter de los personajes diferentes al Anime y al manga. Albert Fic
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.**

 **Esta historia es de mi inspiración sin fines de lucro.**

 **PERFECTAMENTE INCOMPATIBLES**

Candice White iba a toda prisa, se le había hecho tarde porque la noche anterior se le olvidó poner su despertador, tendría una entrevista de trabajo en un hospital de Chicago.

Se detuvo para agarrar una taxi, en ese momento pasó un auto que la salpicó ensuciando su vestido pues había estado lloviendo- Ella gritó molesta: ¡Así salpicaran a tu abuela! ¡animal!

En el auto iba uno de los hombres de negocios más importantes del continente Americano, aunque él era originario de Escocia.

-George, creo que salpicaste a una jovencita

-No me di cuenta William

-Pues ella si se dio cuenta y parece que te dijo animal.

Candy pensó: ¡ _Claro! la clase privilegiada siempre se la pasa atropellando a la clase marginal, acabo de salir de mi departamento y ya me ensució ese tipo, tendré que entrar a la entrevista con mi gabardina a fin de que no noten que mi vestido está sucio. ¿Por qué no me puse la gabardina antes de salir de casa?_

Agarró el taxi después de 10 minutos, ella se acordaba perfectamente del hombre que iba en el auto.

Se bajó en una cafetería cercana al hospital, quería tomar algo de cafeína porque la ayudaba a concentrarse, ese efecto positivo le causaba la sustancia en su organismo, Albert estaba en la fila de ese mismo establecimiento y era su turno.

-Si por favor, tipo colombiano, con leche y azúcar morena-indicó Albert

-Candy lo escuchó y le llamó la atención lo que ordenó _: Vaya ese es el tipo que iba en el auto, toma café colombiano, con leche, ¿que no sabe cómo se extrae la leche?, las grandes compañías de productos lácteos explotan a las pobres vacas, le ponen ordeñadoras mecánicas que hacen que sus ubres se deformen , ¿y pide azúcar morena? ese hombre va directo a padecer diabetes._

-Le dieron su café a Albert, el caminó hacia la salida se dio cuenta que Candy lo miraba molesta y se acordó que había sido la joven a la que habían salpicado.

-Disculpe Señorita, si quieres te doy mi café en compensación de que mi amigo te salpicó.

\- Claro, ahora quiere mostrar un poco de empatía, piensa que con un café reparará el daño, no quiero su café con leche y azúcar morena. –contestó Candy sin ninguna educación.

Albert se sorprendió de lo rencorosa y observadora que era.

-Bueno, usted disculpe.

Candy fue a la entrevista era la última citada, la que seleccionaba el personal estaba fastidiada y ya quería terminar rápido pues iría por ella su novio, y después tendría que ordenar las carpetas de los seleccionados.

-Buenos días, ¿usted es Candice White?

-Así es.

-¿Por qué no se quita la gabardina?, hay calefacción y podría acalorarse.

-Así estoy bien, gracias.

La de recursos humanos pensó: _Esta muchacha no sabe acatar órdenes, ni escucha sugerencias._

Le hizo tres preguntas solamente, ya había prejuzgado, le dijo a Candy que la llamarían por si quedaba seleccionada, cuando Candy salió de la oficina de recursos humanos, la directora tomó la carpeta con las copias de sus papeles y la tiró a la basura.

Candy sabía de antemano que no había quedado seleccionada por las expresiones de la persona que la entrevistó. Se acordó que ese día conocería a los enamorados de sus amigas Paty y Annie.

Candy pensó en regresar a su departamento para cambiarse, pero en ir y regresar se le haría tarde para la cita que tendría con sus amigas.

Casualmente, Albert tenía una cita programada, en ella conocería a las novias de sus sobrinos, su tía la señora Elroy los había educado para que no estuvieran de pica flores y cuando encontraran a la chica idónea ellos la presentarían a la familia para tener una relación formal, ella los había inculcado grandes principios morales y su fe cristiana, y no querían que jugaran con los sentimientos de las chicas, por lo que los muchachos decidieron presentárselas primero a Albert, para que el diera su visto bueno antes de llevarlas con la señora Elroy.

Los chicos Andrew estaban agradecidos con la señora Elroy porque se hizo cargo de los tres (Albert, Archie y Stear), cuando fallecieron sus padres, ellos la consideraban como su abuelita.

Candy se metió a un centro comercial y encontró en oferta un vestido, se lo compró para no ir sucia a la cita. Se puso el vestido y fue al restaurante, la mesa estaba reservada por los Andrew, cuando la guió la mesera se dio cuenta que sus amigas ya habían llegado.

Buenas tardes

¡Candy amiga!- dijeron las chicas

Annie hizo las presentaciones:

Stear, Archie les presento a Candice White, ella y yo nos conocimos en el orfanato, antes que mis padres me adoptaran en la carrera me la volví a encontrar y reanudamos nuestra amistad, ahí conocimos a Paty.

-Mucho gusto chicos.

El gusto es nuestro.

Stear y Archie observaron a Candy no tenía nada de maquillaje.

-¿Cómo te fue en la entrevista Candy?-preguntó Annie

-Todo este día me ha ido mal, se me olvidó poner mi despertador, me vestí rápido pero no me puse la gabardina al salir del departamento, en eso un snob pasó en su auto y me salpicó, tardé en tomar el taxi, , me volví a encontrar al tipo que me salpicó en una cafetería , llegué a tiempo a la entrevista pero fui a la última que entrevistaron y sólo me hicieron tres preguntas, pero por las facciones de la que me entrevistó, vi claramente que no me darían el trabajo.

-¡Que mal Candy! no te preocupes si Dios no te dio ese trabajo, de seguro es porque te vendrá algo mejor.-dijo Stear.

Candy observó a Stear, él se dio cuenta de su mirada fija y se incomodó.

-Archie comentó: Bueno quizás también fue porque no te maquillaste, tienes un rostro hermoso, con un poco de maquillaje hubieras resaltado tu belleza.

-La mayoría de los cosméticos se prueban en los animales, sólo para aumentar la vanidad de las mujeres, sí compro de esos productos estaré impulsando a que sigan haciendo eso.-Contestó Candy.

-Stear comentó: Tienen que hacer esas pruebas, para que no afecte la salud de las mujeres, podría darles alergia o algo peor ¿No crees que es mejor que hagan un producto seguro para que use tu especie?

-Como te dije antes ¿por qué maltratar a los animales sólo para saciar la vanidad en las mujeres?.

Stear y Archie se miraron y ya no quisieron seguir comentando nada.

Candy pidió permiso pues iría al baño.

Archie, por fin pudo respirar: ¿Qué pasa con esta chica? no es normal.

En eso llegó Albert con su novia Adele, ella era la que había entrevistado a Candy.

-Buenas tardes chicos.

-¡Tío! ¡Adele! Buenas tardes, les presentamos a Annie y Paty.

Se saludaron y se pusieron cómodos

Annie nos comentará de su amiga Candy, que acaba de ir al sanitario.

-Annie dijo: Candy no es creyente, aparte de eso ella no tuvo tanta suerte como yo, ella fue de hogar en hogar adoptivo, no se quedó en uno fijo y por ende aprendió un poco de las costumbres de los lugares donde estuvo, en consecuencia tiene una ideología y filosofía de la vida diferente a la de nosotros, pero a pesar de todo es leal, y sincera te dice la verdad aunque parezca un poco ruda.

-Perdonen por llegar tarde pero tuve que esperar a Adele-dijo Albert

Adele comentó: ¡Ya quería terminar con las entrevistas! La última chica era horrible, llegó sin ni una gota de maquillaje, eso habla que es descuidada con su persona, la invité a que se quitara la gabardina corriente que traía encima y me dijo que así estaba bien, eso me mostró que es insegura, por último le hice sólo tres preguntas, pero por su forma de contestar se ve que por todo discute, no queremos una persona conflictiva en el hospital, por eso cuando se fue, tiré la carpeta de su perfil a la basura.

Candy se acercó a la mesa los vio de espaldas y dijo: Ya regresé, ¡Buenas tardes!

Ella vio a Albert con su novia Adele y pensó: Oh, el tipo presumido y la perra que me entrevistó. ¡No cabe duda que esto es uno de los peores días de mi vida!

Albert pensó _: Es la misma chica ruda que no me aceptó el café en la mañana. Pero por lo que expresó Annie, ya me enteré porque es así._

 _-¡Es la tipa horrible que me tocó entrevistar hace unas horas!-_ Pensó Adele.

Candy comentó: Vaya las coincidencias de la vida, él es hombre que iba en el auto que me salpicó y ella la que me entrevistó.

Todos se ruborizaron y se sintieron incómodos.

Después de que terminaron de almorzar todos se fueron con sus respectivas parejas, Albert se ofreció a llevar a Candy, pero ella no aceptó pues no quería causar molestias.

-Adele por lo que conocimos de la chica deberías de considerar darle el empleo-sugirió Albert.

-No William, no debo de mezclar lo personal con mi trabajo, no porque me presentaron a esta chica me voy a involucrar con ella, ya escuchaste es una huérfana que la única suerte que ha tenido es tener amigas como Annie y Paty que son de nuestra clase.

-Yo veo a una chica necesitada de trabajo, ya escuchaste que donde labora le dan contratos esporádicamente y se está viendo obligada a cambiar de departamento pues no puede sostenerse.

-Albert no vamos a discutir por alguien que no conocemos, ya viste que ni creyente es.

-Pues porque tú y yo somos cristianos debemos de mostrar un poco de amor a nuestro semejante y si está en nosotros de proveerle de un empleo para dar testimonio de nuestra forma de vivir, debemos dárselo.

-William ya te comenté que no le daré el empleo y no me harás cambiar de opinión.

Albert pensó: No presentaré a Adele a mi tía Elroy, contrataré a esta chica para que cuide a mi tía Elroy, ella sabrá como convertirla.

 **Hola chicas comencé este Fic, ni modo cuando te llega un poco de inspiración hay que escribir o se va y luego no la recuerdas.**

 **Advertencia: Esta Candy será muy antipática, tendrá un carácter horrible, desde el principio se los comento para que después no haya quejas sobre ella, sobre aviso no hay engaño.**

 **Como saben soy 100% Albert fan, así que de antemano saben con quién se queda Candy.**

 **Para nada aparece el otro galán del anime así que invito a las seguidoras de ese guapote a que no lo lean, porque en este fic, no lo encontraran.**


	2. Chapter 2

Buenos días Candice, vine por el pago de la renta-dijo Julissa la dueña del edificio.

-Me faltan solamente 50 dls, para el viernes la tendré completa.

-Candy, esto ya no está funcionando, cumplirás tres años de vivir aquí y tú sabes que cada año se le aumenta un 10% a la renta.

-Lo sé, yo tendré para pagarle.

-Está bien, dame lo que tengas, haré un recibo, pasa el viernes por mi casa para terminar de pagar.

Cuando se estaba yendo Julissa, vieron que Albert estaba subiendo las escaleras.

Candy pensó: ¡Oh no ese tipo! Si lo miro otra vez, tendré 10 años de mala suerte.

Albert saludó a Julissa en las escaleras, Candy cerró la puerta de su departamento y Albert tocó el timbre.

-¿Qué viene hacer aquí?- se preguntaba Candy

Ella le abrió.

-Buenos días Candice.

-Buenos días señor Andrew, me sorprende verle por aquí.

-Supe por Adele que no te darán el empleo, mi tía necesita cuidados especiales y vine para ofrecerte el puesto.

Candy lo miró sorprendida y le preguntó-¿Por qué me está ofreciendo el empleo?-ella pensó:- Después de que me porté mal con él. ¿Será que quiere humillarme?

-Porque eres amiga de Paty y Annie, y me das confianza, no pondría en manos de una persona desconocida a mi tía.

-Pero yo soy una desconocida

-¡Vamos Candy! no te voy a rogar para que aceptes el trabajo, sé que lo necesitas por eso vine a ofrecértelo.

-Pero no quiero que piense que porque estoy necesitada, usted puede aprovecharse de mí.

-No Candy, jamás haría algo así, sólo hago lo que aprendí de mi tía, en Santiago 4: 17 dice: El que sabe hacer lo bueno y no lo hace le es pecado.

En Proverbios 3: 27 y 28 dice: **27** No te niegues a hacer el bien a quien es debido, Cuando tuvieres poder para hacerlo.

 **28** No digas a tu prójimo: Anda, y vuelve, Y mañana te daré, Cuando tienes contigo qué darle.

-Yo puedo y quiero ayudarte.

-Señor Andrew, ¿usted me está citando la Biblia?

-Si Candy

-Yo no creo en Dios, por lo tanto no creo lo que dice la Biblia, soy atea.

-Pero yo no soy ateo, y si la Biblia me dice que haga el bien a mi prójimo, pues la obedeceré. Entonces ¿Aceptas o no?

-Si acepto- Candy se imaginó, ante un juez dándole el sí al matrimonio con Albert, le había gustado la autoridad con la que le había hablado.

-Bueno esta es mi dirección, no es necesario que vayas uniformada de enfermera, puedes ir de civil, mi tía te atenderá a las 10 de la mañana.

-Gracias Señor Andrew.

-No me agradezcas a mí, agradécele a Dios que Él me puso en el corazón ayudarte, ¡ten! te daré un adelanto de tu sueldo.

Albert le dio la cantidad exacta que Candy debía entre renta y préstamos personales.

Esa tarde Candy fue a pagar sus deudas y fue donde vendían ropa de segunda mano, ya que quería ir presentable a su nuevo empleo, ella no podía alejar a Albert de sus pensamientos con un suspiro mientras escogía la ropa dijo: Lastima que sea cristiano.

Albert estaba en su oficina cuando Adele abrió la puerta, él pudo notar que estaba molesta.

-¿Qué significa esta carta William?

-Significa que ya no seguiré con esta relación, me he dado cuenta que no tenemos nada en común-Contestó Albert sin titubiar.

-¿Cómo dices eso? Nos conocemos desde niños, asistimos a la misma Iglesia, ambos creemos en Dios, te pido que lo intentemos, creí que el siguiente paso sería que me presentaras ante tu tía como tu novia.

-No te presentaré como mi novia delante de ella, hay varias actitudes que me han convencido que no soy el indicado para ti.

-Dime ¿en que he fallado, que puedo cambiar para que sigamos?

-No quiero enumerarlo, sólo sé que no eres lo que busco en una chica.

Adele se acercó a Albert para besarlo, él se quedó estático, no la rechazó no quería que se sintiera mal, no le respondió el beso, sólo se apartó educadamente sin empujarla.

Al día siguiente Candy fue a la mansión Andrew, Albert le había comentado a la Señora Elroy sobre Candy, no necesitaba de una enfermera pero por recomendación de él la admitiría, sólo por ayudarla mientras se estabilizaba económicamente.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Candice White

-El mío es Elroy Andrew, me comentó mi sobrino que te dan contratos esporádicos en el hospital donde trabajas.

-Así es Señora.

-Bueno, con nosotros tendrás seguro médico y las prestaciones de Ley, más que mi enfermera serás mi asistente personal, tengo una agenda social y altruista que seguir, así que tú me la llevarás, ¿alguna objeción?

-Ninguna

-También me acompañarás a las reuniones para tomar notas incluyendo las de la Iglesia, ahí también tendrás que acompañarme. ¿Alguna objeción?

Candy pensó: ¡Ya salió el veinte! ¡Ese Señor Andrew quiere meterme a fuerzas la religión! ¿Será que le gusté? - Ella se llenó de ilusión recordando su sonrisa.

-No tengo ninguna objeción, cumpliré con lo que se me encomiende.

-Tu horario será de 1 de la tarde a las 9 de la noche

Candy pensó: Con este horario hasta puedo pensar en estudiar una especialidad.

Ese día Candy ayudó a la señora Elroy a llenar mochilas con útiles escolares para darles a los niños pobres de la Iglesia.

Albert le habló al chofer de la casa, para que llevaran a Candy a su domicilio.

Al día siguiente fueron a la Iglesia, la Señora Elroy le había dado a Candy la lista de los niños a los que le regalarían las mochilas para que fuera a buscarlos a los salones de clases, ese verano estaba la Escuela Bíblica de vacaciones, al entrar Candy a la Iglesia tuvo un recuerdo: Era la primera mamá que había tenido del primer hogar donde la adoptaron, la señora iba a confesarse con el cura, dejó a Candy afuera del confesionario, a ella se le hizo raro que su mamá adoptiva no se arrodillara fuera sino que entrara donde estaba el cura, ella escuchó sonidos raros, se acercó para espiar por donde la gente se arrodillaba y vio al cura haciéndole el amor a su mamá adoptiva, Candy huyó de ese lugar.

Candy regresó de su recuerdo y entró al salón le explicó a la maestra de parvulitos que nombraría a algunos niños porque le darían una mochila con útiles escolares por parte de la familia Andrew, así fue a principiantes, primarios e intermedios. Candy vio el rostro de la señora Elroy al entregar las mochilas, logró sentirse emocionada y enternecida al ver la carita alegre de cada niño al recibirla y que expresaban su gratitud abrazando a la señora Elroy. Cuando iban a salir de la Iglesia se encontraron con Adele.

-¡Señora Elroy Andrew!- dijo Adele con prontitud

-¿Si muchacha? –contestó Elroy

-Mi nombre es Adele Taylor y soy novia de su sobrino William, llevamos varios meses saliendo.

-Nunca me había hablado sobre ti.

-¿Pero que hace esa chica acompañándola? ¡Es una atea!- dijo en son de reclamo Adele refiriéndose a Candy.

-La contraté como mi asistente personal, ella lleva mi agenda social.

-William le pidió que la contratara ¿Verdad?

-Si eres su novia, de seguro te lo informó.

-Señora Elroy, es por eso que quiero hablar con usted.

-Mira, todavía tengo que hacer entregas en las misiones de la Iglesia, ¡Candy! apunta en mi agenda una cita ¿con?...

-Adele Taylor, la novia de William.

-Mañana a las 7 de la noche ¿Te parece bien Adele?

-Si Señora Elroy, a esa hora estaré en su casa.

Candy apuntó la cita.

Después de una larga jornada de entregar mochilas, llegaron a la hora de la cena.

-Candy, acompáñame al comedor principal a cenar-indicó la señora Elroy

Estaban en la mesa los muchachos Andrew esperando a su tía, cuando ellas entraron, a Candy le pareció que los chicos eran muy caballerosos porque se pusieron de pie y ayudaron a su tía y a ella con la silla.

-¿Cómo te fue durante el día? –le preguntó Albert a la Señora Elroy, en realidad quería saber como le había ido con Candy, tenía curiosidad si habían congeniado.

-Entregué las mochilas en la Iglesia y en dos misiones, invité a tu novia Adele a cenar con nosotros mañana a las 7 pm.

-Yo no tengo novia tía.

-Ella dijo que tienen varios meses saliendo-replicó la señora Elroy.

-Así es y en esos meses pude constatar que somos incompatibles, es por eso que terminé mi relación con ella y por lo mismo no te la presenté.

-Ya sabes lo que pienso acerca de no jugar con los sentimientos de las muchachas William.

-Es por eso precisamente que terminé con ella, para no jugar con sus sentimientos.

-¡Muchacho! ¿Para qué saliste con ella si no la querías?

-¡Tía! ¡Tenía que conocerla primero!

-¡Ya la conocías!

-La conocía de vista, me gustaba físicamente, pero tenía que averiguar si somos compatibles ¡Y no lo somos!

Candy sonrió al enterarse que Albert había terminado con Adele.

-¿Por qué me alegra tanto que el Señor Andrew terminara con su novia?- se preguntó Candy así misma.

 **Hola chicas ya estoy de regreso y quise actualizar este fic para que vaya avanzando.**

 **Las extrañé mucho.**

 **Saludos a Fandcya, Stormaw, Maiira Huiir, Glenda, Tania Lizbeth, Maravilla 121, sayuri 1707, Paulayjoaqui, Romis-Ardley, Jahzeel, Sol, Katnnis, Kira Anima, Rocio CR, Liovana, Loren Rios, Yuleni paredes, Chidamami, Dulce Ponny, Kaeden, anmoncer 1708.**


	3. Chapter 3

Esa noche Albert se ofreció a llevar a Candy a su departamento.

-Dime Candy ¿Cómo te has sentido acompañando a mi tía?

-Señor Andrew, su tía es muy generosa, me gustó ver la caritas de los niños al recibir las mochilas, estaban contentos poca gente hace lo que su tía.

-Me alegra que se estén acoplando, bien Candy hemos llegado.

-Gracias por traerme

-De nada Candy.

Albert esperó hasta que entrara a su edificio.

Al día siguiente Candy llegó a trabajar a la mansión Andrew, la señora Elroy estaba nerviosa.

-¿Le sucede algo señora Elroy?

-William me dijo que no estará presente en la cena con Adele, que acompañará a Stear y a Archie , le reclamé y me contestó que era mi invitada y que yo la atendiera. -Vamos almorzar Candy.

-Señora Elroy yo soy vegetariana, traje mi lunch.

-¿Vegetariana?

-Así es,

-Bueno puedo respirar tranquila.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque William no se casaría con una vegetariana porque él come carne.

-¿Pero qué tiene de malo ser vegetariana?

-Nada muchacha, pero esos detalles William los toma mucho en cuenta, el observa a las chicas en silencio hace su lista mental de las cosas en las que son incompatibles.

Estaban en el comedor Candy miraba a Albert pero él no se fijó en ella, Candy pensó: Como pude hacerme ilusiones que el pudiera fijarse en mí, el sólo me ayudó porque es buena persona.

Le llevaron su almuerzo Albert tenía enfrente un filete muy jugoso con guarnición, Candy sacó su ensalada y Albert se fijó en ella.

-Tía ¿Por qué no le sirvieron a Candy de lo mismo que nosotros estamos comiendo?

-Ella dijo que es…

-Señor Andrew, sería un abuso de mi parte si el empleo incluye alimentos.

-No te fijes en eso Candy hay suficiente para todos, Emilia tráele a Candy su porción.

Candy pensó: Perdóname vaquita pero no quiero que él sepa que soy vegetariana.

-William, Candice me dijo que es vegetariana- intervino la Señora Elroy

-¿Es cierto eso Candy?- Preguntó Albert

Candy al verse descubierta contestó: Si, soy vegetariana.

-Oh Candy por eso no creciste, por lo mismo estas menudita, te faltaron los nutrientes de la carne.

Candy hizo una mueca quería contestarle pero prefirió guardar silencio, Albert le estaba gustando y no quería que pensara que era conflictiva.

-Emilia sólo tráele a Candy verduras cocidas.

Candy miró a todos comer su filete y se acordó del segundo hogar adoptivo donde estuvo, su papá era el carnicero de un pueblo, ella se había encariñado con una de las vacas del establo ella la alimentaba con mucho cariño, un sábado vio que el papá amarró a la vaca a un poste.

-Papá ¿Por qué amarras a la pintita aquí?

-Oh niña, ¿le pusiste nombre a la vaca?

-Si

-No te debes encariñar con la comida- dijo afilando un cuchillo.

Candy vio que llegaron unos amigos del papá, ella presenció cuando sacrificaron a la vaca y quedó traumada. De ahí Candy no volvió a probar la carne.

-Bueno me voy, me quedaron pendientes algunas cosas en la oficina, tía hoy dejarás salir temprano a Candy, la vendré a buscar a las 6:30 antes que Adele venga a cenar contigo.

-¡Por favor muchacho no me dejes sola con esa chica! atiéndela, fue tu novia.

-¡No tía! No quiero que piense que todavía me interesa.

-¿Dónde irás con Candy?

Archie contestó: Candy es amiga de nuestras novias, pronto te las presentaremos y ellas quieren que la invitemos al boliche.

-Ah ya veo, está bien tiene mi permiso. Candy nos da tiempo de hacer unas compras.

Candy salió con la señora Elroy a comprar algunos materiales para hacer centros de mesa infantiles. Cuando regresaron la señora Elroy le enseñó a Candy como pintarían las piezas para armarlos.

-Candy, si mañana te invita William a salir no aceptes, tengo que entregar estos centros de mesa el sábado, ya que será la clausura de la escuela bíblica de vacaciones y habrá un convivio donde pondremos en las mesas estos adornos.

-Así lo haré señora Elroy.

Stear y Archie fueron por Paty y Annie respectivamente y Albert llegó a buscar a Candy.

La señora Elroy esperó a Adele para cenar. El mayordomo la dejó pasar y la guió al comedor.

-¿Y William porque no está presente?

-William no nos acompañara, él me dijo que tú y él ya no eran novios.

-Señora Elroy yo amo a William, por favor aconséjele que me de otra oportunidad, él no me explicó lo que vio mal en mí.

-Adele eres una mujer hermosa, no es para que le andes rogando a los hombres, yo no influiré en mi sobrino, yo respeto las decisiones que él toma y si decidió terminar contigo, sus razones tendría, así que nada puedo hacer para que él se retracte.

-El la respeta mucho y la quiere como una madre, si usted quisiera lo haría reflexionar.

-No influiré en mi sobrino.

-Entonces sólo vine a perder mi tiempo, creí que hablando con usted se resolvería mi situación.

-Lo siento muchacha, ora por él que será tu pareja y mientras ocúpate en servir a Dios y luego Él se ocupara de tus necesidades, recuerda lo que dice la Biblia en Mateo 6:23

 **33** Mas buscad primeramente el reino de Dios y su justicia, y todas estas cosas os serán añadidas.

¿Y su acompañante? Esa muchacha que le contrató William-preguntó Adele

-Salió con él a dar un paseo.

-¡Lo sabía! Desde que apareció esa mujer William decidió terminar conmigo. ¡De seguro le gusta la mosca muerta!-pensó Adele.

Llegaron al club de boliche, Stear, Paty, Archie y Annie ya estaban jugando.

Albert llevaba sus propios zapatos y le rentó unos a Candy.

Él le enseñaba como tirar, Candy se sentía contenta a su lado.

Después de eso hicieron competencias, Las chicas se sentaron para descansar y ellos seguían compitiendo entre sí.

-Candy ¿Cómo te va con la señora Elroy?-preguntó Annie.

-Bien, sólo soy como su dama de compañía, es una señora muy fuerte y con mucha salud.

-Así que El señor Andrew terminó con Adele.

-Si eso creo

-Yo creo que van a volver, Adele es hermosa, distinguida es ideal para el Señor Albert-Expresó Annie.

Candy no quiso comentar nada al respecto.

Albert y Candy salieron del boliche.

-¿Te divertiste Candy?

-Si

-Me alegra

-Señor Andrew ¿Por qué no invitó a otra muchacha esta noche?

-Porque, no quiero que se ilusionen conmigo, prefiero estar contigo porque estoy seguro que no mezclas tus sentimientos con el trabajo, quiero que lo veas como una de tus funciones, por eso salimos en tu horario de trabajo, tu eres ruda y confío en que seas fría. Estoy seguro que no habrá problema de que te atraiga. Somos perfectamente incompatibles.


	4. Chapter 4

Candy entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí e inexplicablemente se le salieron las lágrimas y pensó: _El señor Andrew, es muy guapo, no creí que bastara sólo un día para que me enamorara de él, no sólo es algo físico sino me gusta su forma de ser, ayuda desinteresadamente a su prójimo ¡ah que tiene soy de carne hueso y él es un espécimen inigualable!, ¡intentaré que se enamoré de mí o moriré intentándolo!_

Al día siguiente Candy fue a la mansión Andrew con una blusa de encaje y una falda negra ajustada. Fue directamente donde estaban todos los chicos Andrew reunidos con la señora Elroy.

-Buenos días-dijo Candy

Albert se estaba riendo con sus sobrinos, cuando volteo a verla le llamó la atención su atuendo.

-Buenos días Candy, estamos planeando irnos de vacaciones, si no tienes contrato en el hospital o si pides permiso podrías acompañarnos, corre por nosotros tus gastos-dijo la señora Elroy.

-Estoy libre por ahora-dijo Candy con ilusión.

-Entonces mañana mismo podremos partir, Archie y Stear piensan llevar a sus novias para que yo tenga la oportunidad de conocerlas.

-¿Qué tipo de ropa empaco y para cuantos días?

-Sólo estaremos dos semanas, lleva ropa de playa-contestó Albert.

-Bueno tía, nosotros nos vamos a trabajar te quedas en buena compañía-dijo Stear

Los muchachos Andrew se dirigieron a la salida del salón y Albert inconscientemente se detuvo para decirle a Candy: ¡Ese atuendo te favorece! Te ves muy hermosa.

Albert la desnudó con la mirada, él siempre se había comportado como un caballero, pero en ese momento se dejó llevar por su instinto de hombre y no por la cordura. A Candy se le subieron los colores al rostro.

-Candy, hoy iremos a los centros comerciales, compraremos todo lo necesario para el viaje-dijo la señora Elroy.

Albert reaccionó cuando estaba en el vehículo: ¿Por qué le dije algo así? ¿Por qué la miré con concupiscencia y lascivia? ¡Que estúpido soy! ¡No volveré hacer algo así! Aunque sea una chica de condición humilde no debo aprovecharme de ella.

Mientras Candy acompañaba a la señora Elroy se acordaba de la mirada de Albert y sentía que una corriente eléctrica le recorría por todo el cuerpo- ¡Esos ojos tan hermosos recorriendo cada milímetro de mi cuerpo!- pensaba Candy.

La señora Elroy le compró a Candy unos trajes de baños decentes a su parecer, para que no se les antojara a sus sobrinos.

Esa noche Albert no quiso llevar a Candy a su departamento sino que mandó al chofer, todavía no se recuperaba de lo que sintió al mirarla.

Al siguiente día Annie y Paty fueron a buscar a Candy, para ir juntas a la mansión a fin de no estar solas frente a la señora Elroy, temían no simpatizarle.

-Así que te colaste en el viaje Candy- dijo Annie

-Si tuve suerte- contestó Candy sonriente

Paty dijo: No es suerte Candy, es providencial.

Candy pensó: Si las cosas me favorecen, creeré que si fue algo providencial- después reaccionó-¿Acaso por un hombre voy a cambiar mis creencias? Será infiel a mis ideales, quizás él tenga razón y somos perfectamente incompatibles.

Llegaron a la mansión Andrew los muchachos recibieron a sus novias con un beso apasionado, Albert y Candy cruzaron miradas, el no pudo sostenerla y se apartó de ahí.

Candy era la primera vez que saldría fuera de la ciudad de Chicago, se sentía emocionada.

-Buenos días Señora Elroy Soy Annie Brighton, la novia de Archie.

-Es un gusto conocerte Annie.

-Yo soy Patricia O´Brien la novia de Alistair.

-También es un gusto conocerte Paty, bien es hora de irnos, nos espera el piloto en el aeropuerto.

Abordaron el jet privado de los Andrew, la Señora Elroy y Albert se fueron a un área privada en el Jet.

-William, vi como miraste a Candy ayer.

-Si tía, sé que hice mal.

-Sabes bien que no debes de jugar con los sentimientos de las muchachas, no quiero que andes de pica flor con una y luego con otra, pobre Adele, todavía la recuerdo.

-No lo haré tía, mantendré mi distancia con Candy.

-Además recuerda que es incrédula, recuerda lo que le pasó a Sansón por enamorarse de una que no era de su pueblo.

-Si tía, ya me sé la historia de Sansón y Dalila.

-Repítemela porque creo que ya la olvidaste.

-¡Tía por favor ya no soy un niño!

-¡Te digo que me la repitas!

-Por apartarse de Dios _los israelitas cayeron bajo el dominio de los filisteos y Dios designó a Sansón para que luchara contra ellos. Dios le dio una fuerza física extraordinaria. Una vez luchó él solito contra los filisteos con una quijada de asno como arma y les causó más de mil bajas. Los filisteos se dieron cuenta que Sansón se había enamorado de Dalila una mujer filistea y la compraron para que averiguara de dónde provenía su fuerza y así pudieran matarlo._ _Dalila lo traicionó, esperó a que estuviera dormido y le cortó el pelo porque de ahí provenía su fuerza, él se lo había confesado en un momento de debilidad, con esta acción dejó anulada su comunión con Dios._

 _Los filisteos lo apresaron fácilmente y en venganza le sacaron los ojos, condenándolo a dar vueltas a una rueda de molino._

 _Algún tiempo después celebraron una fiesta en el templo del dios Dagón. Para burlarse de él llevaron a Sansón, quien en un descuido de sus guardianes pudo ponerse entre las dos columnas que sostenían todo el edificio y, apoyando una mano en cada una, pidió a Dios que le devolviera la fuerza. En un esfuerzo inmenso separó los brazos y exclamó:_

 _-¡Muera yo con todos los filisteos!_

 _Con gran estrépito el edificio se derrumbó y aplastó a todos los reunidos, muriendo él también._

-Ya veo que no se te olvidó, Candy y tú son incompatibles hasta en la fe, así que no juegues con sus sentimientos.

-No lo haré tía.

Por fin llegó el Avión a la Isla Guana, ellos tenían una propiedad cerca de la playa.

Pusieron a las chicas en una sola habitación, Albert se cambió para practicar senderismo, quería alejarse para aclarar su mente.

Al salir de su habitación se encontró con Candy.

-Y que tal el lugar-preguntó Albert

-¡Es hermoso! ¡Es un paraíso!

-Me alegro que te guste, con tu permiso me retiro.

-¿Dónde irá?

-Voy a explorar los alrededores

-¿Puedo acompañarlo?

-No Candy, estás aquí para cuidar de mi tía.

Candy agachó la cabeza: Si claro disculpe.

Albert se retiró, iba pensando: Yo mismo me metí en esta situación, Dios mío ayúdame a ser fuerte y no caer en tentación.

Esa tarde las parejas fueron a recorrer la Isla y Candy se quedó con la señora Elroy en la playa.

-Dime Candy, ¿Crees tú que toda esta belleza natural es un accidente evolutivo?

Candy admiró lo azul del mar y contestó: Si Dios existe y creó todo esto, entonces es un gran Artista.

-¡Que lindas palabras Candy! ¡Tienes razón! Dios es un gran Artista, mira que impresionante es el mar, cuan altos están los cielos, cuanta belleza podemos ver, escucha el sonar del viento cuando se cuela por las palmeras, Candy date cuenta que Dios todo lo hizo bien, con sus manos de gran artista, Él es Soberano, por eso por sus obras hay que Exaltarlo y darle toda la Gloria, ¿No crees que lo merece?

Candy miró a la Señora Elroy y le sonrió.

Se reunieron para cenar.

-Candy, ¡estuvo impresionante el paseo!, es una isla muy bonita, ¡lástima que no pudiste acompañarnos! Como estás trabajando, pero espero tengas la oportunidad de recorrer la isla- expresó Annie.

-Yo también me divertí, el sólo hecho de contemplar la playa me dio tranquilidad, así que creo que no estuvo perdido el día para mí.

Albert no llegó a cenar sino regresó tarde, se duchó y salió al balcón de su ventana, no contaba que Candy estaba mirando las estrellas en una silla de playa, él la admiró en silencio sin que ella se diera cuenta, después de unos minutos, Albert entró a su habitación pensando: Estoy como el Rey David cuando pecó con Betsabé, ¡como ando de ocioso, me está entrando la tentación!, mejor me pondré a revisar correos y a checar las finanzas.

Amaneció, desayunaron juntos.

-¿Qué harán hoy William?

-Yo iré a bucear

-Annie y yo iremos a ver artesanías-contestó Archie.

-Paty y yo cruzaremos a la isla cercana.

-¿Y qué harás con Candy tía?- preguntó Albert

-Iremos a socializar a los restaurantes, quizás encontremos gente interesante.

Cada quien agarró por su lado, Candy saboreaba una bebida preparada sin alcohol, un muchacho se le acercó, ya que la señora Elroy se había encontrado una amiga y se puso a platicar.

-Hola

-Hola- contestó Candy

-¿Estás de vacaciones?

-No, vine de dama de compañía

-Ah mira que bien, mi nombre es Mathew Smith soy médico y estoy de vacaciones, sólo que mis amigos se están emborrachando y la verdad es que me abstengo de participar de eso.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlo Mathew.

Ellos conversaron por varias horas, la Señora Elroy quiso regresar a la casa, Mathew le dio su tarjeta a Candy.

-Si tienes un día libre háblame, para que recorramos la isla.

-Claro que si lo haré, gracias por hacerme compañía.

Él la acompañó hasta donde estaba la señora Elroy. Candy lo presentó con ella.

-Le decía a Candy que si tiene algún día libre que no dude en llamarme, aunque me gustaría invitarla a bailar esta noche.

-Ve con el doctor Candy, tienes mi permiso.

Candy se quedó asombrada. Se pusieron de acuerdo del horario en que se verían.

Se reunieron en la casa de los Andrew para cenar.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día tía?-preguntó Albert pues Candy no estaba presente en la mesa.

-Bien, me encontré a Sarah Legan y conversé por varias horas con ella.

-No me digas que tenías torturada a Candy escuchando la plática entre ustedes.

-No, Candy estuvo acompañada.

-¿Así de quién?

-De un doctor que está de vacaciones, de hecho le di permiso para que fuera a bailar con él.

Albert arqueó la ceja y regañó a Elroy: Hiciste mal tía, no sabemos si ese muchacho es un delincuente ¿y si le hace algo a Candy?

-No te preocupes, ahorita que termine de cenar, oraré por ella para que regrese con bien.

-¡Esto es inaceptable tía! Candy vino a cuidarte no a divertirse.

-Yo le di permiso William, además es joven y merece divertirse, no seas tan duro con ella.

Albert se fue molesto a su habitación sin terminar de cenar.

-¡Parece que alguien tuvo un mal día! –expresó la señora Elroy

A las doce de la noche se escuchó el sonido de un auto, El doctor Mathew Smith se bajó de un auto lujoso, fue abrirle la puerta a Candy y le dio la mano para ayudarla a bajar. Albert vio que le besó la mano.

-Gracias Candy, pasé una noche deliciosa.

-Gracias a ti, por invitarme.

Albert vio el rostro sonriente de Candy y se molestó al ver la escena.

Después que se despidieron Candy se dirigía a su habitación y Albert le dijo: ¿Qué horas de llegar son estas?

 **Hola Chicas gracias por seguir el Fic. Rocio CR. Espero que sea lo que me estoy imaginando si es así felicidades.**

 **Lindo fin de semana. Les recuerdo mi nuevo fic luego llegó el amor**


	5. Chapter 5

Después que se despidieron Candy se dirigía a su habitación y Albert le dijo: ¿Qué horas de llegar son estas?

Candy miró su reloj y contestó: Las doce de la noche.

-¿Crees que estoy bromeando?-preguntó Albert con el ceño fruncido.

-Su tía me dio permiso de salir, además estoy en mi tiempo libre.

-¿No te das cuenta que soy responsable de ti? ¡El problema en que me metería si algo te pasara! Además acabas de conocer a ese hombre ¿y ya le aceptaste una invitación?, aparte esa forma de vestir que tienes, no dejas nada a la imaginación.

-Disculpe usted Señor Andrew, le prometo que no volverá a pasar

-¡Eso espero!

Candy se metió molesta a su habitación, y aventó las zapatillas del coraje.

-¡No puedo contestarle porque él me contrató! pero ganas no me faltan ¡Él ni siquiera me presta atención!

Al día siguiente en el desayuno Albert les dijo a todos que no saldrían sino que se quedarían para estar juntos en la playa.

Todos se pusieron sus trajes de baño para nadar y broncearse, el traje de baño de Candy era algo anticuado al gusto de la señora Elroy, Annie la vio y comenzó a mofarse: Ja,ja,ja,ja pareces una anciana Candy, ¿Quién te ayudo a escoger ese bañador? ¿Tu abuela?

-No, la qué me ayudó a escogerlo fue la señora Elroy.

Llegó de visita Mathew Smith y los alcanzó en la playa, Candy se estaba bronceando.

Albert miró a Mathew, le tapó el paso y le dijo: Está invadiendo una propiedad privada.

-Vine a visitar a Candice-respondió Mathew

-Ella está en su horario de trabajo.

-Está bien, sólo le daré un recado.

-Dígamelo a mí, yo puedo dárselo.

Candy vio a Mathew y fue corriendo hacia él.

-¡Hola Mathew!-saludó Candy con una sonrisa.

-¡Hola Candice! Quiero invitarte a recorrer la Isla después de que se cumpla tu jornada laboral.

-Gracias por la invitación, yo te confirmo luego si puedo ir o no.

Mathew se acercó para besarla en la mejilla, vio la reacción de Albert, Mathew se dio cuenta que el jefe de Candy estaba interesado en ella, Candy lo acompañó a la salida.

Los jóvenes Andrew con sus novias se metieron a la playa para nadar, Albert estaba pendiente de que llegara Candy.

Ella se acercó a la señora Elroy y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa Candy? ¿Por qué no entras a nadar?-preguntó la señora Elroy.

-No sé nadar.

Albert lo escuchó y dijo: te puedo dar unas pequeñas lecciones para que aprendas a flotar.

-No se moleste Señor Andrew.

-No es molestia para mi Candice, vamos a entrar al agua.

Albert la adentró hasta que le llegaba a la cintura a Candy, trató por más de 45 minutos explicarle la técnica para mantenerse a flote.

La cargó boca abajo y le decía que chapoteara, las pompis de Candy sobresalían y Albert se dio cuenta que sentía deseos de estar con ella. Él la soltó y dijo:

-¡Es suficiente por hoy! Es más fácil que aprendas a nadar en una alberca, cuando lleguemos a Chicago te obsequiaré un curso en algún gimnasio para que aprendas natación. Una vez más compruebo que somos diferentes, no sabes y yo sí.

Albert le dio la espalda y se adentró más al mar dejando sola a Candy, ella resentida fue tras él y se empezó a ahogar. El escuchó los gritos y fue a rescatarla, la sacó a la arena, los jóvenes Andrew con sus novias los rodearon, la señora Elroy sólo observaba de lejos.

-Tío, ¡tienes que darle respiración de boca a boca!- sugirió Archie

Albert hizo la técnica hasta lograr que Candy sacara agua por la boca, el siguió poniendo su boca en la de ella, no pudo controlarse más al sentir su aliento y la besó, los chicos se dieron cuenta que su tío estaba besando a Candy y mejor se alejaron. Candy se dio cuenta que esa no era la técnica y puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de Albert, el reaccionó y se apartó de ella.

-¿Estás mejor?-preguntó apenado

Candy no le contestó, se levantó y fue corriendo hacia la casa, se metió a su recamara y se tocó los labios.

-¡Me besó! ¡El me besó! ¡El Señor Andrew me besó!

Candy estaba lista para salir con el doctor Mathew, había prometido que regresaría a las nueve de la noche, esta vez se puso una blusa y jeans.

Albert había convencido a sus sobrinos para que se le pegaran a Candy.

-Buenas noches- dijo Mathew quien llevaba unas flores en la mano.

-¡Hola Mathew!

-Estas flores son para ti- se las dio a Candy y ella aspiró el aroma.

Albert hizo una mueca

Stear dijo: Candy, preséntanos a tu amigo

-Mathew, ellas son mis mejores amigas Paty y Annie con sus novios Stear y Archie, Él es mi jefe El señor Andrew.

-Mucho gusto Mathew-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Nos gustaría ir con ustedes-comentó Stear

Candy se alegró y contestó: ¡claro que sí! vamos todos juntos

Albert sonriente se fue en el carro de Mathew, para hacerles mal tercio.

Mathew miraba molesto a Albert por el retrovisor.

Albert lo miraba con risa burlona, llegaron a un restaurante con música ambiental y Mathew invitó a bailar a Candy, todos se quedaron observándolos pues ninguno bailaba.

Annie comentó: ¡Ya Candy se ligó al doctor! ¡Sería una tonta si lo deja escapar! ¡No se le presentará otra oportunidad como esta!

Albert comentó: Ese hombre sólo la quiere para una noche, se ve claramente que sus intenciones con ella no son buenas, ustedes como sus amigas la deben aconsejar que se aleje de él. Ya no pasaremos las dos semanas aquí, mi tía y yo hemos decidido que vayamos a la villa que tenemos en Cozumel.

A la mañana siguiente que despertaron, Paty levantó a Candy para que empacaran sus cosas, se fueron de la isla, Candy ni se pudo despedir del doctor.

Pasaron los días de vacaciones y se regresaron a Chicago.

-Te llevo a tu casa Candy- se ofreció Albert

-Pero primero pasaré a buscar a mi gato al hotel de mascotas.

Albert era alérgico a los gatos, pero pensó que no le haría mal. Llegaron al hotel, Candy pagó por su gato, lo pusieron en la parte trasera.

Mientras conducía Albert se empezó a rascar, sin que se diera cuenta le salieron ronchas, cuando llegaron al departamento de Candy, Albert tenía los ojos hinchados como un boxeador y los labios los tenía al doble de su tamaño.

-¡Señor Andrew! Ha tenido una reacción alérgica. ¿Tiene algún medicamento que le pueda suministrar?

-No Candy, mete a tu gato al departamento y acompáñame al hospital ¿Sabes conducir?

-Si sé conducir

-¡Apúrate! Pronto se me cerrará la garganta

Candy fue corriendo a dejar a su gato al departamento y llevó a Albert al hospital más cercano.

El médico que estaba en urgencias resultó ser Mathew Smith

-¡Por favor Doctor atiéndalo está teniendo una reacción alérgica!-pidió Candy desesperada

-Candy que sorpresa, creí que nunca más te vería

-Por favor atienda a mi jefe-suplicó Candy

Mathew Smith, buscó un medicamento y como si fuera Albert un toro en una corrida le clavó la inyección contra la alergia.

Albert comentó: Otra cosa más a la lista de incompatibilidades, a ti te gustan los gatos, a mí me dan alergia.

 **Buenas noches chicas espero tengan una semana llena de Bendiciones.**


	6. Chapter 6

Después de tres horas Albert volvió a la normalidad, la inyección que le había puesto Mathew Smith hizo efecto.

Albert se estiró, sintió que alguien estaba por sus pies, miró que era Candy, se incorporó y le dijo: Candy ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí?

-Tres horas aproximadamente

-Mi tía ha de estar preocupada por mi

-Ya me comuniqué con ella, le dije que no era nada de cuidado. ¿Quiere quedarse toda la noche en el hospital? O le llamo al doctor Smith para que le dé su alta.

-Llama a otro Doctor, no quiero que él me atienda ni que tengas contacto con él.

-Pero él está asignado en esta área, él únicamente le puede dar de alta.

Albert frunció el ceño y le dijo: Entonces me quedaré toda la noche aquí, le escribiré a George dándole indicaciones que me traigan ropa mañana, ¿Tu que harás?

-Me puedo quedar en el sofá lo que resta de la noche para acompañarlo.

Albert la miró y dijo: Ha de estar muy incómodo, aquí entras en la cama, me haré a un lado.

-No se permite dormir con los pacientes.

-Cierra la puerta, para que nadie entre

Candy cerró la puerta con seguro, se acostó a lado de Albert y se volteó.

-Tendremos que compartir la almohada-murmuró Albert

Él se puso atrás de ella en forma de cucharita.

-Espero puedas dormir sintiendo mi respiración.

Él le puso el brazo alrededor de la cintura y la acercó a él. Candy estaba emocionada de que Albert hiciera eso.

Mathew Smith pasó por la habitación y encontró cerrado, se sintió tranquilo como doctor que su paciente tuviera una enfermera particular pero se puso pensativo de que esa enfermera fuera Candy.

Al día siguiente Albert despertó con los cabellos de Candy cerca de su nariz, el aspiró su aroma y se quitó de esa posición cuando su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar por la cercanía con ella, él se puso de pie, abrió la puerta y encontró al chofer de la familia, esperándolo con su ropa, él le dio indicaciones al chofer que pagara la noche de hospitalización y se metió a bañarse, salió vestido y despertó a Candy, le dio un cepillo dental.

-En el baño dejé la pasta dental para que puedas cepillarte.

-Gracias Señor Andrew

-Gracias a ti Candy.

Cuando estaban saliendo del hospital, el doctor Smith se acercó a ellos.

-Señor Andrew lo menos que puede hacer, es dejar a Candy a que vaya a desayunar conmigo.

-Ella desayunará en mi casa, vamos Candy.

La sujetó por el brazo posesivamente y se la llevó a su vehículo, ella le había dado sus datos al doctor la noche anterior mientras Albert estaba bajó el efecto del medicamento.

Albert quedó atascado en medio de un desfile de cierta gente, iban disfrazados del sexo que no les correspondía con banderas multicolores.

-¡No puedo creer!-exclamó exasperado-¡Que orgullo! ¡Ni que orgullo! Exhibiéndose semidesnudos, dando este tipo de espectáculos, son unos depravados, hacer esto delante de los niños.

Candy contestó: Tienen derecho a expresarse, esa bandera que cargan ellos significa que el Dios que dice usted paró el diluvio y les permitió tener ese tipo de relación.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo Candy? Dios mandó el diluvio por la violencia y la maldad de los hombres eso se lee en Génesis 6 y 7, El arcoíris apareció para recordarle a Dios que ya no nos destruirá con agua, pero será peor, porque ahora nos destruirá con fuego y azufre, Dios destruyó una ciudad completa con fuego y azufre por practicar la inmoralidad sexual, fue Sodoma y Gomorra eso lo encuentras en Génesis 18 y 19, luego en el libro de levíticos en capítulo 18, Dios en sus leyes le advierte al pueblo de Israel que no cometa actos de inmoralidad sexual en el versículo 22 dice:No te echarás con varón como con mujer; es abominación. Y todo esto nos lo recalca en el nuevo testamento en primera de Corintios 6:9 ¿No sabéis que los injustos no heredarán el reino de Dios? No erréis; ni los fornicarios, ni los idólatras, ni los adúlteros, ni los afeminados, ni los que se echan con varones,

 **10** ni los ladrones, ni los avaros, ni los borrachos, ni los maldicientes, ni los estafadores, heredarán el reino de Dios.

-Señor Andrew yo no creo en su Dios y por lo tanto no creo en lo que dice la Biblia.

Albert pensó: Esta es la peor de las incompatibilidades que nos alejan Candy, ciertamente me atraes mucho, pero yo no puedo amar a quien no ama a Dios.

Candy se quedó recordando que en uno de los hogares que le había tocado estar la pareja la había adoptado porque su hijo era como los del desfile en el que estaban atorados, y sabían que por parte de su hijo ya no tendrían nietos, un día ella quiso jugar con su hermano, abrió la puerta de la habitación y lo encontró con su amigo en una forma inadecuada, ella se lo platicó al psicólogo y la cambiaron a otro hogar adoptivo.

Llegaron tarde a la Mansión Andrew, Albert comió rápido y se fue a trabajar, a Candy le tenían ropa en la mansión para que se duchara.

Esa noche Albert no llegó temprano pues ya no quería tener contacto con ella. Llego a buscarla Mathew Smith.

-Hola Candy

-Hola Mathew, no debiste venir.

-Claro que sí, quiero llevarte a cenar.

En el camino Candy iba pensativa.

-¿Qué tienes linda?

-Mathew ¿Tú crees en Dios?

-¿Por qué me haces esa pregunta?

-Por qué como doctor has estudiado mucho.

-Sí creo en Dios Candy, sabes Albert Einstein decía la religión sin la ciencia estaría ciega y la ciencia sin religión estaría coja también, Jhon Lennox es catedrático en la universidad de Oxford, ha escrito varios libros te prestaré algunos para que los leas Candy. Derek Barton premio nobel en química dijo: No hay incompatibilidad alguna entre ciencia y la religión, la ciencia demuestra la existencia de Dios. Sir Isaac Newton, cuando descubrió su ley de la gravedad. El no dijo "Ahora que tengo la ley de la gravedad no necesito a Dios". Lo que hizo fue escribir "Principia Mathematica", el libro más famoso en la historia de la ciencia, que expresa la esperanza de "persuadir al hombre pensante" a creer en Dios. He visto milagros siendo doctor, solamente lo complejo del ADN me convence que Dios existe, ahora veo porque Andrew no se ha animado a enamorarte abiertamente.

-¿A qué se refiere?-preguntó Candy curiosa

-Sé que los Andrew son muy religiosos, Candy el agua y el aceite no se pueden mezclar, Andrew es como el agua y tu como el aceite, el cree en Dios y tú no, ahora entiendo todo.

-¿Es tan grave que sea atea?

-No es eso Candy, si yo quiero una relación formal con alguien, vería que esa persona y yo seamos compatibles, por ejemplo tu y yo tenemos la medicina en común, ambos sabemos los horarios extenuantes, lo que exige un hospital de su personal de servicio médico, si me caso con alguien que no sepa esto querrá que yo le dedique más tiempo y tendríamos problemas, ahorita que he descubierto esto sobre ti, por un lado me alegra porque sé que no eres óptima para Andrew por otro lado sé que debo tenerte paciencia pues no puedo imponerte que compartas mis creencias, ya estoy en edad para casarme, ciertamente me atraes físicamente y quisiera que me des la oportunidad de convivir contigo, conocerte, quizás podemos llegar a un acuerdo y tener una bonita relación, te diré el amor romántico no se me da, lo que puedo decirte es que soy leal y pondría todo de mi parte que para que esto funcione.

-Mathew, aprecio mucho tu sinceridad, pero la verdad es que me he enamorado del señor Andrew.

-Comprendo Candy, pero tampoco estoy urgido, puedo esperarte yo soy muy paciente. Podemos ser amigos.

-Gracias Mathew

Albert llegó a su casa.

-Tía, ¿llevaron a Candy a su departamento?

-No

-¿Por qué? Te dije que llegaría tarde y que mandaras al chofer para que la dejara en su departamento.

-Vino por ella Mathew Smith

Albert apretó los labios.

-¿A qué juegas William? No te decides por Candy pero tampoco quieres que la enamore otro.

-Somos incompatibles, iríamos directo al fracaso.

-Entonces deja que sea feliz con otro.

-¡No puedo cedérsela a otro!, por nadie he sentido tanta atracción.

-¡Ya sabes que no avalo que se burlen de las muchachas!

-Tía ¿tú no comprendes que la deseo?


	7. Chapter 7

-¿Así que la deseas?

Albert bajó avergonzado la cabeza.

-Tía, nunca me has conocido por conquistador, he seguido tus consejos a lo largo de mi vida, pero ahora lucho contra mis deseos carnales, miro a Candy y es todo lo opuesto a mí, me atrae físicamente, todos los hombres enamoran a las mujeres sin importarles sus sentimientos, las hacen suya y cuando empiezan a causar molestias las dejan, ¿Por qué no puedo hacer lo mismo por una vez en mi vida?

-Me estas pidiendo permiso para actuar como un vil impío, quieres actuar como lo hacen los inconversos, ¿que pensara ella de ti? Que eres igual a los mundanos pero con la careta de cristiano, recuerda lo que dice Dios en el libro de Apocalipsis 3: 15 y 16 Yo conozco tus obras, que ni eres frío, ni caliente. Ojalá fueses frío, ó caliente!

 **16** Más porque eres tibio, y no frío ni caliente, te vomitaré de mi boca.

William, si quieres ser impío adelante o si quieres seguir en la rectitud harás mejor pero no quieras estar en medio de las dos cosas, no aceptare que seas hipócrita. Liquidaré a Candy, yo no voy a estar solapando ni alcahueteando tu comportamiento, deja que esa muchacha siga con su vida y no seas un estorbo para que ella pueda alcanzar la felicidad con quien la ame tal como es.

La señora Elroy se fue molesta a su habitación, Albert se quedó meditando en las palabras de su tía y decidió ir al departamento de Candy.

Candy le estaba dando su gato a Mathew.

-¿Estas segura que ya no quieres tenerlo?

-Le hace mal al Señor Andrew, no puede visitarme porque tengo al gato aquí.

-Oh Candy, que terrible espero no darle alergia a William Andrew o si no también querrás deshacerte de mí.

-¡Mathew! Qué cosas dices.

-Estoy seguro que se llevara bien con Teodoro mi gato.

-Te agradezco Mathew.

-Bueno es mejor que me vaya, no quiero que hablen mal de una linda señorita como tú.

Mathew bajó con el gato que Candy le había regalado y lo metió a su auto, Albert lo vio cuando se estaba yendo.

Albert fue al departamento de Candy pensando: Pasaré momentos agradables con ella.

Candy abrió la puerta y dijo: ¿Qué se te olvidó Mathew?

-Lo siento pero no soy Mathew.

-¡Señor Andrew!

-¿Dónde tienes a tu gato?

-Se lo acaba de llevar el doctor Mathew, se lo regalé para que usted pueda entrar libremente.

-Candy, me halaga que pienses en mí, vine a decirte que cambiará tu lugar de trabajo, ya no será en mi casa sino en el consultorio médico del corporativo.

-¿Hay algún motivo en especial para que haya tomado esa decisión?

-Mi tía cree que no necesita una dama de compañía.

-Yo me había encariñado con su tía.

-Lo sé Candy.

-Candy tengo que decirte algo muy importante.

-Dígame Señor Andrew.

-La verdad es que me atraes, he luchado conmigo pero me he dado cuenta que quiero yacer contigo, no puedo comprometerme pues hay serias incompatibilidades entre nosotros, no quiero engañarte ni ilusionarte de que me veo en el futuro contigo, al contrario pienso que no hay futuro para nosotros, sólo quiero pasar breves pero muy agradables momentos a tu lado.

Candy se sintió triste, ella se imaginaba una vida entera con él.

-Gracias por sincerarse conmigo, la verdad yo siento que lo quiero y si deseo ser suya.

-Candy ¿Estás segura?

-Sí, aunque sea solo por unos momentos.

Candy se desnudó bajo la mirada de Albert, en seguida el reaccionó y se acercó a ella para tomarla, la besó con mucha pasión como nunca antes había besado a nadie, la cargó y la llevó a su recamara, él también se desnudó quedando solamente en ropa interior, recorrió su cuerpo a besos, cuando quiso penetrarla Candy hizo un gemido de dolor.

-¿Qué pasa pequeña? ¿Te estoy lastimando?

-Señor Andrew, quizás me duele porque es el primero que está intentando entrar en mí.

-¿Acaso eres virgen?

-No he estado en la intimidad con ningún hombre.

Albert se detuvo.

-Pensé que ya tenías experiencia.

-No me he acostado con ninguno, ahora mismo siento que me estoy entregando a usted por amor.

Albert se puso de pie, se alzó el bóxer y comenzó a vestirse.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Perdóname Candy, si te tomara sería un hombre vil, no te robaré lo que has reservado para el hombre que será tu verdadero amor.

-Pero yo siento que le amo.

-Pero yo no te amo a ti Candy, no me gusta lo que eres y tampoco me gusta en lo malo que me he convertido. Mañana te enviaré tu liquidación, te dará para vivir bien un año mientras consigues empleo, espero que encuentres un hombre que sea compatible contigo.

Albert se terminó de vestir y se fue dejándola inconsolable.

Al día siguiente llegó George con un cheque para Candy el monto le permitiría vivir desahogadamente por dos años completos sin trabajar, ella tuvo ganas de romperlo, pero le hacía falta.

Mathew se preocupó porque Candy no le contestaba las llamadas y fue a verla a su departamento.

Ella tenía hinchados los ojos de tanto llorar.

-Candy ¿qué te ocurrió?

Candy se lanzó a los brazos de Mathew y dijo: No me ama, sólo me quería para una aventura, me rechazó.

Mathew llevó a Candy a su habitación, la consoló diciendole palabras de aliento, luego fue a prepararle un té y se lo llevó a la cama.

-Bien Candy sé que es muy pronto, pero eres demasiada mujer como para sufrir por un hombre que no merece tus lágrimas y como dijo un escritor famoso y el que las merezca nunca te hará llorar.

-Mathew quisiera morirme

-No linda, no desees eso, estás con un propósito en esta vida y es ayudar a los demás con la hermosa profesión que has elegido, lo que no vio Andrew en ti es que de todas maneras aunque no creas en Dios fuiste hecha a su imagen y semejanza y por eso aunque no lo conozcas tienes la bondad de Él en ti. Yo hablaré con la de recursos humanos donde trabajo para que te cedan un lugar.

-Gracias Mathew.

-No me las des pequeña

Mathew pensó: Desgraciado Andrew, dañarla de esa manera, simplemente la hubiera despedido y no decirle tantas cosas desagradables.


	8. Chapter 8

Pasaron varios días, Mathew logró que le dieran empleo a Candy en el mismo hospital donde el trabajaba, ahí tenían la política que si un doctor recomendaba a alguien con recursos humanos ponían al recomendado en el equipo del que había abogado por el, por lo que pusieron a Candy como su asistente y tenían los mismos horarios.

Sabes Candy, estoy estudiando la especialidad de Cardiología, emergencias es muy estresante aunque todo lo referente con la medicina es así, el hospital tiene buenas opciones de superación, deberías estudiar la especialidad de instrumentista para que me asistas en las operaciones.

-¿Será que lo acepten? todavía acabó de entrar.

\- Si lo aceptarán, aquí les gusta que el personal vaya escalando.

Lo que Mathew no le había dicho a Candy es que su mamá era miembro de la directiva del hospital el cual pertenecía a una Iglesia Bautista, ella era la que decidía a quienes se les haría operación gratis por medio de evaluaciones socioeconómicas , aparte el Padre de Mathew había sido uno de los fundadores del hospital de especialidades por eso tenían privilegios, a Mathew no le gustaba decir que había heredado acciones del hospital, sus padres habían implementado esas políticas que beneficiaban a los empleados.

-Dime Candy, ¿Quieres que te devuelva a tu gato?

-Si Mathew, fui muy egoísta al abandonarlo.

\- No te preocupes, lo he cuidado bien.

\- Se me había olvidado hoy cenaré con mis amigas porque cumple años Paty.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-Si porqué ellas estarán con sus novios y me sentiré incómoda estando sola.

\- ¡No se diga más! Esta noche seré tu acompañante.

Llegó la hora de salida, Candy y Mathew fueron donde la citaron Paty y Annie quienes estaban con sus novios.

-Annie se quedó viendo a Mathew y dijo: Bueno Candy, primero salías con el Señor Andrew ya lo botaste y ahora sales con el doctor Mathew.

-Candy y yo solo somos amigos, tengo entendido que la relación que llevaba con William Andrew era solo laboral.

-También personal, ya que por ella el Señor William y la señora Elroy están disgustados, Candy ¡sí que sabe cómo distanciar una familia!-dijo Annie

-No fue intencional, yo ignoraba eso-contestó Candy apenada.

Ellos ordenaron la cena, Mathew en cuanto Candy le dijo que le celebrarían el cumpleaños a Paty compró un regalo en línea para obsequiárselo por parte de Candy y él, en una oportunidad que tuvo se lo dio, eran unos aretes, Paty quedó complacida.

Candy fue al sanitario y Annie fue atrás de ella.

-Candy, el Señor William nos pidió que no mencionáramos tu nombre en su presencia ¿Qué le hiciste?

-No le hice nada Annie ¿Por qué piensas lo peor de mí?

-Por lo que eres Candy, me alegro que no te hayas quedado sola, el doctor Mathew va más acorde contigo, aunque te soy sincera no sé qué ven en ti los hombres si ni te maquillas, aparte de no tener dinero.

-Ciertamente no me adoptaron unos padres como los tuyos Annie, pero pude lograr tener una carrera aun sin tener apoyo.

-¡Ay por favor no quiero que nos pongamos sentimentales Candy!, sólo quiero felicitarte porque Mathew Smith también es buen partido.

-Cómo dijo antes el Doctor, él y yo sólo somos amigos.

-Verás que pronto se harán novios, los hombres son tan tontos que se fijan en cualquier cosa.

-Candy, ya no quiso decirle nada a Annie.

En los siguientes meses la amistad de Candy y Mathew se fue fortaleciendo él pudo comprender porque Candy se había vuelto atea, vegetariana, animalista, apoyaba el matrimonio gay, feminazi, hipster, socialista y casi promotora del aborto.

-No Candy, tu nacimiento no fue un error, tu mamá hizo bien en tenerte, tenías derecho a vivir.

-A vivir ¿De qué forma Mathew? De casa en casa adoptiva, teniendo padres con desordenes de personalidad, la vida que me tocó vivir no fue fácil y el hombre del que me enamoré no me amó.

-Candy, puedes formar tu propia familia, cásate conmigo, prometo darte seguridad y amarte, quiero presentarte con mi mamá, estoy seguro que será buena influencia para ti.

-Mathew, no lo hagas por lastima.

-No es por lástima Candy, quiero amarte, darte el cariño que te faltó.

Mathew se acercó a Candy para besarla, a lo lejos los miraba un par de ojos azules.

-Espero que no fracases con él Candy, él también es cristiano como yo, él sabe que no debe juntarse con alguien como tú, ojalá logren amoldarse y esas incompatibilidades que tienen logren superarlas-pensó Albert.

Mathew llevó a Candy a su casa para presentarla con su mamá, una señora muy elegante llamada Thelma.

-Mamá, ella es mi novia Candy.

-Candy ¡es un gusto conocerte!, Mathew me ha hablado mucho de ti, lo tienes muy entusiasmado, está más contento que cuando iba a practicar con su primer cadáver.

-Mamá ¡Por favor no digas esas cosas!-dijo Mathew avergonzado.

-Verás los Smith somos muy apasionados con la medicina, por eso me puse contenta cuando me dijo que su novia es enfermera. Candy seré clara contigo, Mathew es el único hijo que Dios me mandó por lo que no deseo que sufra, entonces quiero saber si realmente te sientes segura, nosotros creemos que el matrimonio es para toda la vida, yo creo que la mujer ha sido diseñada para complementar al hombre, por eso primero Dios creó al hombre y después a la mujer, juntos hacen un individuo completo, Mathew ha visto muchas cualidades en ti, y yo confío en la elección de mi hijo.

-Sí, me siento segura señora Thelma, aunque no soy creyente le puedo asegurar que soy leal, si me comprometo con el, trataré de hacerlo feliz.

-Ahora Candy, si deseas ser la esposa de mi hijo debes saber en lo que cree y después de conocer esto deberás decidir si quieres vivir con alguien así, por lo que me acompañaras a la Iglesia.

Thelma miró fijamente a Candy, creyó que se negaría y se iría, había quedado con Mathew que si Candy no accedía lo tomarían como una señal que ella no era la adecuada para él, para su sorpresa Candy accedió.

-Si la acompañaré- Candy pensó- Mathew es bueno, ha llegado ser quien es por lo que cree, él como el Señor William nacieron en familias estables y los dos son de buenos sentimientos, si no logro ser feliz con Mathew no creo que llegue a ser feliz con otro, todos los demás hombres sólo buscan pasar el rato, ninguno quiere compromiso.

Candy acompañó a los Smith a la Iglesia, escuchó el mensaje de salvación, veía que muchas personas estimaban a los Smith, al siguiente día Candy la acompañó a la sociedad femenil de la Iglesia, se divirtió con la discusión en la reunión de negocios, se dio cuenta que ponían en práctica lo que escuchaban en el púlpito, ayudaban a otros, juntaban una canasta de amor para los necesitados de la Iglesia, cada una llevaba artículos de primera necesidad para repartirlo, también llevaron a Candy a regalar comida a los familiares de los enfermos de los hospitales públicos, Candy acompañaba a Thelma un día a la semana a visitar a las mujeres en las cárcel, Candy poco a poco conoció a Jesucristo en quien creían los Smith y Candy lo aceptó como su único y suficiente Salvador.

Sería la fiesta de compromiso entre Candy y Mathew, Candy invitó a sus amigas, ella que había empezado de último su relación con Mathew se estaba comprometiendo primero que ellas.

Albert vio que sus sobrinos estaban elegantemente vestidos.

-¿Van a alguna fiesta? Los veo que van tirando aceite.

-ja , ja, ja,ja, tío tú con tus bromas- dijo Stear.

-Vamos a la fiesta de compromiso de una amiga de Annie- contestó Archie

-¿Ah sí? ¿De quién? ¿La conozco?

-Si la conociste, es Candy- contestó Stear.

Albert se puso serio, la señora Elroy los había escuchado.

-¿Con quién se va a comprometer Candice?-preguntó la señora Elroy curiosa.

-Con el doctor Mathew Smith, es sorprendente la transformación de Candy, parece que hasta se bautizó, ahora hasta se maquilla y es secretaria del grupo de mujeres de la Iglesia donde asisten los Smith.

Albert se puso de pie agarró su saco y salió rápido de su mansión.

 **Hola chicas espero estén bien, gracias a Dios ya sané, Les agradezco sus buenos deseos hacia mi persona, las aprecio mucho.**

 **Saludos a Liovana, Loren Rios, Stormaw, Kira anima, Mago Roque, Rocio CR, Paulayjoaqui, locadeamor, Jane, RomIs Ardley, chidamami, Pathya, Josie, SaiyaBra, Susana Rojas, Yuleni, Patty Martinez, Silvia Gc, Rossana (espero mejores de tu brazo), Tania Lizbeth (espero que se recupere tu niño de su pie) Maravilla 121, Glenda, Anmocer 1708, Triny, Gina Riquelme, Verónica Capilla, Pecas, mercedes, Katnnis, Sol y Gaby Grandchester. Luz.**


	9. Chapter 9

Los invitados poco a poco estaban llenando con su presencia el salón principal de la Residencia Smith, Albert quiso entrar, los vigilantes estuvieron en conflicto ya que sabían que era un personaje importante de la Sociedad de Chicago pero no llevaba invitación, le pidieron autorización por radio a Mathew este ordenó que lo dejarán pasar.

-Candy mi amor, William A. Andrew vino a la fiesta, le dije a los vigilantes que lo dejaran pasar, quizás viene hablar contigo, quiero decirte que no me opondré a que platiques con él.

\- Gracias por tu confianza Mathew, no creo que venga hablar conmigo.

Albert entró al salón y miró a Candy quien estaba con un hermoso vestido color coral, maquillada discretamente, se veía muy bonita cuando cruzaron miradas el jadeó al verla. Se acercó a la pareja y dijo: Buenas tardes Mathew, Candy, perdonen mi intromisión pero me enteré por mis sobrinos del evento y sentí la necesidad de platicar con Candy a solas.

Mathew pensó: Quiero que Candy esté segura del paso que dará conmigo, por lo cual si tiene dudas necesita disiparlas.

-Candy, guía a William a la biblioteca y habla con él, ahí nadie los interrumpirá.

Thelma vio que Candy y William A. entraron a la biblioteca y se acercó a Mathew.

-No sabía que habías invitado a William A.

-No lo hice

-¿Fue Candy?

-Vino sin invitación

-¿Sabes lo que tratará de hacer ahora que están solos?

-Si

-Entonces ¿Por qué lo permites?

-Porqué confío en ella.

En la biblioteca…

-Cada día estás más hermosa, nunca olvidaré que casi fuiste mía- Dijo Albert, con una voz que hizo estremecer a Candy.

-¿Sobre que desea hablar conmigo Señor William?

-Vine a evitar que cometas una locura

-¿Locura? ¿A que se refiere?

\- A tu compromiso con Mathew

-No es locura pues lo haré cabalmente.

-Es locura porque no lo amas, y sabes que no me lo puedes negar.

-Hay tres tipos de amor, usted lo sabe, el amor Eros, el filial y el ágape, yo amo a Mathew con uno de ellos y es por eso que me casaré con él.

-Candy, no cometas un error del cuál te arrepentirás toda tu vida, tu sientes un amor apasionado por mi, tanto así que estuviste dispuesta a entregarme tu cuerpo.

-Las cosas viejas pasaron Señor Andrew, he aquí todas son hechas nuevas, no lo hago por castigarlo porque me rechazó, lo hago porqué Mathew me amó tal como era, y fue paciente conmigo, ahora soy lo que usted quería que yo fuera, pero ya es demasiado tarde para nosotros, me casare con Mathew.

Albert la pegó a su cuerpo y sujetó su rostro acercándolo al de él.

-No nos hagas esto, podemos ser tan dichosos, que tu orgullo herido no te obligue a tomar esta mala decisión.

-Suélteme y respete la casa de mi novio, es mejor que se vaya Señor Andrew, no tiene caso que sigamos hablando, esta conversación no nos lleva a ningún lado.

Albert la vio tan decidida que la soltó.

-Por ahora no puedo desear que seas feliz, porqué va implicada mi felicidad, adiós Candy.

El abrió la puerta de la biblioteca, Candy por un momento sintió que las fuerzas la abandonaban, le iba a pedir que la llevara con él, pero Mathew apareció en su mente y calló.

-Adiós amor mío-dijo entre labios.

Mathew vio que Albert salió del salón solo y se sintió aliviado, Candy fue hacia él y lo abrazó.

-Gracias por quedarte conmigo-Dijo Mathew luego de darle un beso

Llegaron a la fiesta los Andrew con sus novias se tropezaron con Albert en la entrada y el no comentó nada.

Annie observó la casa de Mathew, vio que era más moderna y lujosa que la de sus padres.

-Que suerte tiene Candy, la verdad pensé que se casaría con algún camillero o chofer de ambulancia.

-¡No me gusta que hagas esas clases de comentarios! cualquier hombre se sentiría complacido en tener a Candy como esposa, a mi tío no le dará toda la vida para arrepentirse de haberla rechazado- dijo reprendiéndola Archie

Thelma se acercó a Candy y le dijo: Ven conmigo tengo que presentarte con mis amistades, desde hoy eres mi hija.

Candy se sintió contenta y pensó: toda mi vida deseé tener una mamá y Dios me lo ha concedido.

Archie, Stear, Paty y Annie felicitaron a la pareja, Mathew desbordaba alegría, Candy también sonreía aunque las palabras de Albert retumbaban su mente.

Mathew anunció su compromiso con Candy, la boda sería dentro de 6 meses a partir de ese día, todos los presentes aplaudieron y le desearon lo mejor a los prometidos.

Al día siguiente Albert vio en los diarios el compromiso, la señora Elroy entró al despacho para hablar con él.

-Si quieres hablo con ella y le hago entrar en razón.

-No tía, soy buen perdedor, pude tenerla pero mis prejuicios nublaron mi mente.

Candy y Thelma se hicieron inseparables, Thelma era un poco dominante y Candy se amoldó a ella, se dejó guiar en todo lo referente a su boda, sabía del buen gusto de Thelma pues todos hacían mención de eso cuando la veían, Candy aprendió pronto los modales de Thelma, todos decían que parecía su hija en lugar de su nuera.

Por fin llegó el día de la boda, Candy un mes antes se había cambiado a la mansión de los Smith, por lo que saldría vestida de blanco de aquella residencia, la entregaría un tío de Mathew.

Llegó a la Iglesia la limusina donde iba Candy, Mathew la esperaba ansioso cerca del púlpito, en la parte de arriba un hombre observaba con detenimiento, deseaba estar en el lugar de Mathew, tocaron el Canon y Giga en Re mayor para tres violines y bajo continuo, en el original alemán: Kanon und Gigue in D-Dur für drei Violinen und Basso Continuo) la obra más conocida del compositor de música barroca alemán Johann Pachelbel. Candy desfilaba sujetada del tío de Mathew , unas cuantas lagrimas cayeron de los ojos de Albert, estuvo presente en toda la ceremonia cuando los novios desfilaban tomados de la mano para salir de la Iglesia, Candy miró hacia arriba, al ver que Albert estaba ahí observándola su corazón casi se detuvo, ella disimuló su impresión.

Mathew y Candy pasaron la noche de bodas en la mansión Smith, ella se presentó ante él con lencería color rosa pálido, él fue delicado con ella, si bien era creyente pero había tenido experiencia previa cuando era estudiante universitario, supo prepararla para el encuentro sexual, la hizo llegar antes que él para que luego pudiera saciarse de su cuerpo.

Mientras esa noche, Albert estaba atormentado por los celos al pensar que Candy se entregaba a otro.

Al día siguiente los recién casados partieron de luna de miel a Maldivas: Kuramathi Island, por tres meses.

 **Hola Chicas tuve muchos problemillas desde que empezó la semana con mi muchachito, con el auto, con el trabajo, visitas en casa, pesqué también otro bicho que me mantiene con vómito y otros malestares, el zika me dejó con las defensas bajas, pero ya estoy devuelta tan siquiera con este pequeño capitulo, espero que ustedes estén bien.**


	10. Chapter 10

Habían pasado ocho años desde que Mathew y Candy se habían casado, el logró terminar su especialidad en cardiología y ella la de instrumentista para asistir a los cirujanos en las operaciones, sus carreras eran exitosas, Candy ayudaba a Thelma en el Comité del hospital y también en las actividades de la Iglesia.

-William, ya es hora que formes un hogar ¿Acaso piensas ser la sombra de Candice toda tu vida? Tus sobrinos ya se casaron y tú que eres el patriarca de la familia, necesitas tener un heredero.

-Tía, sólo he amado a una mujer y no me casaré sin amor.

-El amor llegará con el tiempo, ya ves la misma Candice, se casó con Mathew Smith sin amor y ya llevan ocho años de matrimonio y al parecer van por más ya que son una pareja estable.

-Lo sé, las veces que los he visto juntos siempre andan sonrientes y haciéndose cariñitos.

En la mansión Smith…

-Hijos, ya que ambos terminaron sus especialidades ¿No creen que ya es tiempo?

-¿Tiempo de que mamá?- preguntó Mathew

\- De que me den nietos, quiero tener varios, ya ves que sólo pude tenerte, necesito que se apuren.

Candy comentó: Tiene dos años que dejamos de cuidarnos.

-Hijo ¿Crees que tengan algún problema de infertilidad?

-Quizás es el estrés del trabajo, Candy y yo necesitamos tener una segunda Luna de miel.

\- Me sentiré tranquila si se someten a unos estudios, así podemos descartar algún problema de infertilidad.

Candy y Mathew se miraron y el respondió: Está bien, nos haremos las pruebas.

-¿Qué te pasa Archie?-Preguntó Stear

-La vida junto a Annie cada día se vuelve más difícil, no soporto sus comentarios envidiosos hacia cualquier persona que tenga algo mejor que nosotros, se vuelve cada vez más exigente y asfixiante.

-Hermano, tu solito te la buscaste debiste terminar con ella a tiempo.

-Pensé que la podría cambiar así como Mathew Smith hizo con Candy.

\- De hecho si la puedes cambiar pero por otra esposa, ja,ja,ja,

-Vamos Stear, no estoy para bromas bien sabes que si hago eso la tía Elroy se enfermaría de tristeza.

-Ay hermano, mi tía Elroy sabe que estamos en otra época nos cimentó buenos principios, pero ella no tiene que vivir todos los días soportando a Annie, perdona que te diga esto pero si Paty fuera como Annie ya me hubiese divorciado de ella, hasta mucho has aguantado.

-Llegaré más tarde a casa con tal de no encontrarla despierta.

-¿Es por eso que no has tenido hijos con ella?

-Así es Stear, fui con un especialista de fertilidad y sigo sus indicaciones al pie de la letra.

Candy y Mathew fueron juntos a la clínica de fertilidad.

-¡Mathew! ¡qué sorpresa!-dijo la doctora Kristell

-Kristell, tiempo sin vernos, desde que salimos de la carrera, te presento a mi esposa Candice White Smith.

-La conozco por la sección de sociales en los diarios, es un clon de tu mamá, mucho gusto en conocerla Candy, su esposo y yo estudiamos juntos la carrera de medicina.

-El gusto es mío Kristell.

-Bien Mathew, empecemos con el cuestionario.

-¿Qué métodos anticonceptivos han utilizado?

-Condón y el método del ritmo, Candice es muy exacta en sus periodos.

-¿Cuándo dejaron de usar protección?

-Hace dos años.

-Bien Mathew, primero empezaremos con un Ultrasonido Endovaginal para tu esposa, para saber en qué condiciones se encuentra su matriz y sus ovarios, y contigo una espermatobioscopia.

Mathew y Candy se sometieron a los estudios, al cabo de unas semanas descubrieron que Candy estaba en óptimas condiciones para embarazarse.

Mathew decidió ir solo a la consulta con Kristell.

-Si Candy no tiene problemas entonces soy yo, no me has querido informar los resultados de mis estudios.

-Mathew, ha sido difícil para mí pues soy tu médico pero también tu amiga, necesitaba decírtelo a solas pues tienes que tomar decisiones difíciles.

-Dime de una vez ¿Qué pasa?

-Tu infertilidad se debe a un cáncer testicular que está en una fase avanzada, Salió en el ultrasonido que tienes un tumor, lo siento mucho Mathew.

Mathew se puso de pie y fue hacia la ventana.

-¿No podrían sacar mi esperma y hacerle fertilización in vitro?

-Mathew, salen completamente muertos, debemos consultar con un oncólogo creo que te los tienen que extirpar.

Mathew respiró profundo, se sentó y dijo: Me dediqué solamente a estudiar y trabajar, llené de responsabilidades a mi esposa, desde que nos casamos no nos hemos dado el tiempo de convivir, tenemos una vida agitada, quizás al principio del matrimonio debí procurar que se embarazara no que la alenté a que estudiara una especialidad, ahora no tendré hijos.

-Mathew, nadie sabe el futuro, sabes que nuestra vida está en manos de Dios, nosotros no entendemos el porqué de las cosas.

-Será difícil para mí comunicárselo a Candy.

-Iremos con el oncólogo de una buena vez yo te acompañaré Mathew.

Thelma y Candy esperaban a Mathew para la cena, él no llegó sino se quedó en el hospital para agarrar fuerzas e informárselo a su familia, se quedó toda la noche siendo consolado por Kristell.

Al día siguiente en el comedor…

-Candy, mami, ya me dieron los resultados de mis estudios.

-¿Cómo saliste Mathew?-preguntó Thelma

El respiró profundo para agarrar valor.

-Tengo Cáncer testicular y está en una fase avanzada, ya hablé con el oncólogo, me someteré a una cirugía para que me los extirpen y luego me darán quimioterapia.

Candy y Thelma casi se desmayaban de la impresión, Mathew se los había informado sin ningún tacto.

-¡No hijo! Tú no puedes tener cáncer.

-Mamá, pienso dejar de trabajar y dedicarme por completo a Candy, yo no quiero que ella se prive de ser madre, por lo que deseo que ella se insemine artificialmente.

-No Mathew, yo quiero tener tus hijos-dijo Candy con la voz quebrada y llorando a mares.

-Será nuestro hijo Candy pues lo amaré como tal.

-¿Y si adoptamos?

-No Candy, yo quiero uno tuyo.

Se celebraría un congreso de mujeres en la Iglesia donde asistían Candy y Thelma, ellas eran parte del comité organizador, sería una actividad inter-denominacional por lo que participarían otras denominaciones evangélicas, La Iglesia donde asistían los Andrew mandaron como representante a Elroy y a su equipo para ayudar a la planeación. Todas las líderes de las Iglesias notaron que Thelma estaba en mal estado en la reunión.

-Vamos hacer una pausa, vemos muy acongojada a la hermanita Thelma Smith, no sé si quiera compartir con nosotros lo que la tiene así, para que oremos por ella.

-Hermanas, hoy mi hijo Mathew me dio una noticia terrible, le detectaron cáncer testicular, él quiere que mi nuera se someta a una inseminación artificial, yo estoy en conflicto pues no sé si es correcto que Candy tenga el hijo de otro que no es mi hijo.

Elroy Andrew se quedó sorprendida al escuchar la noticia.

-¡Dios mío que terrible noticia! No sé qué sentiría si William saliera con eso.

Hicieron una cadena de oración por la familia Smith, consolaron a Thelma y a Candy, todos les mostraron su empatía.

La señora Elroy en una oportunidad que tuvo se acercó a Candy.

-Candice, siento mucho que estés pasando por esta tribulación.

-Gracias Señora Elroy, todavía no lo puedo creer, me parece que es una pesadilla.

-Estaré orando por tu esposo, Dios hará su voluntad en El, debes ser fuerte ya que necesitará que lo apoyes en los tratamientos a los que se someterá.

-Lo sé Señora Elroy.

Albert esa noche llegó a su residencia y encontró a la señora Elroy triste.

-¿Qué te pasa tía? ¿Te sucede algo malo?

-No hijo, lo que pasa es que hoy que fui de representante a la reunión del congreso me enteré de algo terrible.

-¿De qué te enteraste tía?

-Thelma Smith, la suegra de Candy nos platicó que a su hijo Mathew le detectaron cáncer testicular, parece que al muchacho le extirparan sus…

La señora Elroy no pudo continuar pues seguía impactada con la noticia.

-Pobre Candy, me imagino lo que ha de estar sufriendo-comentó Albert.

-William quiero que vayas a una clínica de fertilidad y congeles tu semen, le pedí a George que me buscara toda la información referente a eso, si algo te llega a pasar no quiero que te quedes sin descendencia.

-¡Tía ya estaría de Dios! ¿Quién piensa en eso?

-Yo pienso en eso William, quiero que tengas hijos, estás de renuente que no quieres casarte, pues tan siquiera me harás caso en eso.

-Mathew, no creo que sea buen momento para someterme a una inseminación, tú necesitaras mis cuidados.

-Candy ¿No entiendes que me podría quedar poco tiempo de vida? No sabemos si el cáncer que tengo es agresivo, quiero ver que tengas a tu hijo antes de que Dios me quiera llamar a su presencia.

Candy, esa tarde salió sola, no pudo contenerse más, fue a un parque se escabulló a un lugar solitario y lloró amargamente. ¿Por qué Dios mío? Me concediste a mi esposo y ahora me lo quieres quitar ¿Por qué te ensañas conmigo?

A la semana siguiente, Albert fue a la clínica de fertilidad para hacerse las pruebas y vieron que estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Albert pasó con el especialista para que le explicara algunas cosas cuando vio pasar a Candy al consultorio de Kristell, notó su tristeza y sintió compasión por ella.

-¿A qué viene la señora Smith si a su esposo le dijeron que le extirparan sus testículos?

-Mi buen amigo el doctor Smith quiere que a su esposa le hagan inseminación artificial de un donante de esperma, precisamente a eso viene a elegir un donador de semen.

-Doctor ¿No habrá la posibilidad que ese procedimiento se lo hagan con mi semen?

-Señor Andrew, de seguro la Señora Smith elegirá un candidato parecido a su esposo.

-Dígame ¿Qué desea tener? Si usted hace que a ella le pongan mi semen yo le daré a usted lo que me pida.

 **Hola chicas si tienen razón la enfermedad me hizo ser dramática. Lindo fin de semana.**


	11. Chapter 11

-Señor Andrew, de seguro la Señora Smith elegirá un candidato parecido a su esposo.

-Dígame ¿Qué desea tener? Si usted hace que a ella le pongan mi semen yo le daré a usted lo que me pida.

-Señor Andrew, es imposible porque no soy el médico de la Señora Candice W. Smith sino la doctora Kristell aunque es mi hermana no creo que acceda a algo así.

-Háblele de mi propuesta, dígale que yo quiero ser el donante y a cambio de eso les pagaré el procedimiento y lo que pidan de más.

-Mire la verdad es que nos va bien con la clínica, no necesitamos su dinero Señor Andrew, sin embargo le comentaré a la doctora Kristell que usted desea ser el donante, quizás la Señora Smith haya elegido a alguien con sus rasgos y podamos utilizar su esperma. Comuníquese mañana conmigo, ya le tendré una respuesta, cuando se vaya la señora Smith hablaré con mi hermana.

Albert se retiró del consultorio del doctor Braulio.

-Le pasaron un catálogo a Candy de las características de los donantes, Mathew a pesar que la había presionado para que se inseminara no quería involucrarse en la elección del candidato, Candy leyó los rasgos, entonces se le vino a la mente Albert y pensó: El Señor Andrew sería un buen donante de semen, Alto, Rubio, ojos azules, nariz perfilada, ¡ya sé! veré si hay alguien con esas características aquí! Pero ¿acaso estoy loca? Mejor debería de elegir uno como Mathew, ay que dilema yo quiero que mi bebé sea rubio así como yo.

Después de revisar el catálogo Candy le pasó la hoja del candidato a Kristell, ella lo leyó, Rubio, ojos azules, etc.

Kristell pensó: Creí que Candice elegiría alguien parecido a Mathew, que raro, pero bueno ella es la que decide- Bien Candice, mañana te empezaremos a preparar para la inseminación, te daremos citrato de clomifeno para que ovules y tomaremos ultrasonidos para verificar que haya ovulación.

-Gracias Kristell, por ahora me retiro, todo esto me tiene agotada anímicamente.

-No es para menos, pero pronto tendrás alguien que te consuele.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso?

-A tu bebé, claro está.

-Interpreté mal sus palabras, ¿ya ve? necesito descansar.

Cuando se retiró Candice , el Doctor Braulio el que atendía a Albert fue al consultorio de Kristell.

-Kristell, tengo de paciente a William A. Andrew y…

-¿El dueño del corporativo Andrew?

-Así es, como te decía el vio a Candice la esposa de Mathew y me propuso que si la inseminamos con su esperma me dará lo que le pida, yo le dije que nos iba muy bien en la clínica y que estaba de más su propuesta.

-Dile que sí la inseminaremos con su esperma-contestó Kristell sin titubeo.

-¿Acaso has enloquecido igual que William Andrew?

-Braulio ¿No te das cuenta? Ellos tuvieron algo que ver, quizás hasta Mathew lo sepa.

-¿De dónde sacas esas tonterías? ¿Y qué tiene que Mathew lo sepa? ¿A ti que te interesa que lo sepa?

-Lee las características del candidato que eligió su esposa.

Braulio leyó el perfil: Parece que has acertado, pero aun así no sería ético que hagamos eso.

-Yo lo haré Braulio, no te voy a involucrar.

-¿Acaso todavía no has olvidado a Mathew Smith?, pensé que después de tantos años lo habías logrado.

-¿Cómo voy a olvidarlo si tengo una hija de él?

-Nunca le quisiste decir que tiene una hija contigo por tu tonto orgullo.

-No lo iba a retener a mi lado por una bebé que él no deseaba tener.

-Ahora qué sabes que quizás muera ¿No piensas decirle que tiene una hija de 15 años?

-Sí se lo diré, pero antes necesito que su esposa se embarace de William A. Andrew.

-¿Por qué necesitas eso?

-Le diré: quién es el padre del bebé de su esposa y estoy segura que los rechazará, luego le hablaré de su hija y querrá acercarse a ella, ahora está sensible por lo del cáncer testicular.

-¿Por qué quieres que tenga problemas con su esposa?

-Para que la deje, mi hija y yo estaremos ahí para consolarlo.

Esa misma tarde, Braulio le habló a Albert para informarle que si utilizarían su esperma, él llegó al día siguiente para donarlo.

Después de unos días Candy llegó sola nuevamente a la clínica, Mathew puso excusas para no acompañarla, ella estaba ovulando pues la habían estimulado previamente con omifin (citrato de clomifeno), la prepararon, llevaron el semen de Albert e hicieron el procedimiento de inseminación artificial.

-Esperaremos unos días para hacerle una prueba de embarazo y verificar si tuvimos éxito-dijo Kristell con una sonrisa.

Kristell pensó: Quiero que pasen los días rápidamente para que esta mujer quede embarazada de William A. Andrew, esa noche que me quedé consolando a Mathew lo convencí de la inseminación artificial le dije que no fuera egoísta con su esposa y que no le negara la dicha de ser madre, todo está saliendo conforme a mi plan, nuestros caminos volvieron a cruzarse así que no voy a dejar escapar esta segunda oportunidad.

Pasaron los días, Albert esperaba la llamada de Braulio de que Candice estaba embarazada.

-William, tienes una llamada de la clínica de fertilidad.

-Pásamelo

-Si Doctor Braulio dígame.

-Señor Andrew, está confirmado Candice White Smith está embarazada de usted.

Albert se emocionó al enterarse de la noticia.

-¡George! ¡Voy a ser Padre!

-¿Qué estás diciendo William? ¿Acaso has tomado Whisky?

-¡Estoy en mis cinco sentidos! Además yo no tomo bien lo sabes ¡Seré padre!

Albert colgó el teléfono y fue a la mansión Smith, se estacionó cerca de la casa, Candy salió al balcón y el la vio a lo lejos.

Mientras en la residencia Andrew…

-¿Qué estás diciendo George?-preguntó la señora Elroy impactada.

-Eso fue lo que dijo William, la verdad no sé quién es la mujer que tendrá un hijo de él.

-¿Será que contrató un vientre de alquiler?

-Le digo que no sé, usted tiene que preguntarle señora Elroy.

-¡Este muchacho me sacará las canas verdes!, pensé que en mi vejez tendría descanso.

-Mathew mí amor, acompáñame a la clínica, hoy me dirán si estoy embarazada o no.

-Candy me siento un poco mal, que te lleve el chofer por favor.

Thelma miró a Mathew, sabía que algo le pasaba por sus negativas hacia Candy, ella tuvo que irse con el chofer.

-¿Qué pasa contigo Mathew?

-Creo que me equivoqué mamá, pensé que podría soportar que Candy tuviera un hijo de otro hombre, pero ya veo que no, espero que no esté embarazada así le podré decir que no debemos ir contra los designios de Dios.

-Hijo, si no querías que Candy tuviera el hijo de alguien más ¿Por qué insististe con la inseminación?

-Kristell me hizo ver que sería egoísta de mi parte sino dejaba que Candy fuera madre.

-¿Kristell? ¿No es aquella compañera de estudios con la que fornicabas cuándo estabas en la universidad ? ¡En ese tiempo te me saliste del redil!

-Sí, ella puso una clínica de fertilidad con sus hermanos y decidí ir a consultarla.

-Candice, la felicito usted está embarazada.

-Un hijo, la dicha será completa si Mathew vive lo suficiente para que lo eduquemos juntos, ¡Dios mío gracias!

 **Hola chicas un capítulo corto pues hoy me toca ensayo del coro.**

 **Dos opciones Intruso o tu completas mi vida saludos.**


	12. Chapter 12

Candy llegó a su hogar con la que sería la gran noticia según ella, Mathew estaba en el salón principal con su mamá esperando a que apareciera Candy.

-Buenas noches.

-Tardaste mucho hija-dijo Thelma

-Había mucho tráfico.

-¿Y bien como te fue?-preguntó Mathew.

-¡Estoy embarazada! ¡Vamos a ser padres!-expresó jubilosa Candy.

Mathew no sonrió, ni Thelma, Candy se dio cuenta de sus caras inexpresivas.

-¿Qué ocurre? Pensé que les alegraría la noticia.

-Nada, sólo que me hubiera gustado ser el progenitor de tu hijo.

-De nuestro hijo Mathew, tú dijiste que lo ibas a querer como si fuera propio.

-Sé lo que dije, me iré a mi habitación, me duele la cabeza.

-Voy contigo

-No, quédate acompañando a mi mamá.

-¿Qué ocurre con Mathew? ¿Por qué lo siento distante?

-Candy, necesitamos orar mucho para que salga bien la operación de Mathew y funcione el tratamiento que le den ya sea quimio o radioterapias, ahora no es tiempo de distraernos con cosas insignificantes.

Candy pensó: ¿Para ella que cosa será insignificante? ¿Qué esté embarazada o el comportamiento de Mathew hacia mí?

Mathew estaba en su habitación deprimido, en ese momento le habló Kristell.

-Hola

-¿Si?-contestó Mathew

-¿Estás alegre porqué Candy está embarazada?

-Te seré sincero Kristell, pensé que me sentiría contento pero la verdad es que siento amargura en mi corazón porque no soy el que la embarazó, sino es el esperma de un desconocido.

-Ni tan desconocido

-¿Qué dices?

-Es una persona famosa en Chicago ¿No te da curiosidad saber quién fue el donante de esperma de tu esposa? cuando lo eligió, me quedé sorprendida, pensé que elegiría alguien con tus características.

Mathew guardó silencio y Kristell le dijo: ¿Quieres que nos veamos mañana para conversar?

-Si deseo hablar con alguien, aquí siento que me asfixio.

Kristell y Mathew quedaron de acuerdo que se verían al día siguiente en el departamento de ella.

Candy se levantó temprano para prepararle el desayuno a Mathew y llevárselo a la cama, pero cuando ella bajó a la cocina él se empezó a vestir para ir con Kristell.

Después de media hora Candy llevaba la bandeja a la habitación y Mathew empezó a bajar las escaleras.

-Mi amor te llevaba el desayuno a la cama para que no te levantaras.

-¡Todavía puedo valerme por mi mismo Candy! ¡No soy un inválido!-dijo Mathew en voz fuerte.

Thelma lo escuchó y dijo: Candy sólo quiere consentirte, no lo hizo pensando en que eres un inválido, tu sabes que ella no es diestra en la cocina pero hizo el esfuerzo de hacer tu platillo favorito.

-Lo siento Candy, tengo un compromiso, para la próxima pregúntame si estoy disponible.

-Dijiste que pasarías el tiempo conmigo y que no trabajarías por eso no creí que tuvieras compromisos.

-Iré con el urólogo oncólogo, para ver que tanto me van a extirpar.

-Entonces te acompañaré

-No es necesario, como te dije todavía puedo valerme por mí mismo.

-No es por eso que lo digo sino porque quiero estar a tu lado para apoyarte.

-Candy, yo te diré cuando necesite que me acompañes, cuando sienta que no puedo más pero ahora déjame.

Candy se regresó con la bandeja a la cocina y empezó a llorar.

Thelma dijo: ¿Qué te pasa Mathew? Lo que te está pasando debe acercarte más a nosotros, debes permitir que Candy esté a tu lado.

-Y lo estará mamá, sólo que tengo este compromiso.

-¿Qué puede ser más importante que tu esposa?

-Yo mamá.

Mathew se fue al departamento de Kristell , le abrió Kristian su hija quien estaba masticando chicle.

-¿Tú quién eres?

-Soy el doctor Mathew Smith

Kristian se tragó el chicle de la impresión y dijo: Pase por favor, mi mamá no dijo que tendríamos visitas.

-¿Eres la hija de Kristell?

-Sí soy su hija- y tuya también-pensó la muchacha emocionada de conocer a su papá.

La muchacha lo observaba mientras su mamá salía de su recamara.

-¿Sabe?, yo también planeo estudiar medicina.

-¿Así? ¿Qué especialidad?

-Cardiología como usted

-¿Cómo sabes que soy cardiólogo? Bueno la verdad tengo dos especialidades.

-Pero estoy segura que le apasiona más cardiología ¿o me equivoco?

-Así es nena, me gusta más la cardiología- Mathew suspiró pensando en que nunca más la ejercería.

Kristell salió con un atuendo muy provocativo, Mathew se sorprendió lo bien que se veía, Kristian estudió la expresión en el rostro del papá.

-Ah, ya conociste a Kristian

-Sí, sólo que no sabía su nombre.

-Me sorprende saber que tienes una hija, pensé que no te habías casado.

-No me casé, soy madre soltera.

Mathew no quiso hacer ningún comentario pues no quería ser indiscreto, él pensó que si ella quisiera contarle solita lo haría sin necesidad que le preguntara.

-Te preparé pasta con camarón y queso parmesano.

-¿Recuerdas que es mi platillo favorito?

-Así es, recuerda que fuimos novios por varios años, me sé todos tus gustos.

-Ummm, tu siempre cocinaste sabroso.

-¿Y tu esposa cocina rico?-preguntó Kristian.

-Ella se esfuerza pero la verdad no es buena cocinera, pero aun así como de sus platillos para no hacerla sentir mal, guárdenme el secreto-dijo Mathew guiñándole el ojo a su hija.

Madre e hija se miraron y suspiraron.

Mathew se pasó todo el día en compañía de Kristell y Kristian jugaron ajedrez, damas chinas y otros juegos de mesa.

-He pasado un día muy divertido, pero tengo que regresar a casa con mi esposa.

-Me alegro que te hayas divertido

-Sí, tú hija es incansable.

-Pronto tú también tendrás un hijo

-Bien sabes que ese bebé no será mío, no debí escuchar tu consejo, y bien, me dirás ¿Quién es el donante de semen de mi esposa?

-¿Seguro lo quieres saber?

-No quería saberlo pero se me despertó la curiosidad después de que hablamos ayer por teléfono.

-Es William Albert Andrew.

Mathew sintió qué le caía un balde de agua fría encima.

-¿Candice lo eligió a él?

-Ella eligió ciertas características y pues el resultó ser el donante, no había foto claro está, porque deben ser anónimos.

-¿Y porque William A. Andrew es donador de esperma?

-Bueno el como buen cristiano ayuda a las parejas infértiles y también dona sangre-contestó Kristell riéndose dentro de sí.

Mathew se sintió traicionado por Candy, él pensó: todavía lo recuerda, todos estos años de matrimonio ha estado pensado en él.

Regresó tarde a su casa y no quiso dormir en la recamara que compartía con Candy.

Al siguiente día salió temprano antes que Candy despertara.

Ese día Candy tenía junta en la Iglesia para otro congreso interdenominacional, Thelma le dijo que se sentía indispuesta por lo que tuvo que ir sola, se encontró en la entrada a la Señora Elroy.

-Hola Candice ¿Cómo has estado?

-No sé qué responder, tengo sentimientos encontrados

-¿Por qué Candy? ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Candy abrazó a la señora Elroy y soltó el llanto diciendo: Mathew se está alejando de mí, no quiere que lo apoye, el mismo me pidió que yo me hiciera la inseminación artificial y ahora no le veo mucho entusiasmo.

Albert estaba cerca de ellas, la Señora Elroy vio que puso una cara de culpabilidad y ella pensó: ¿Será posible que William hizo algo para…


	13. Chapter 13

-¿Será posible que William hizo algo para que este bebé que espera Candice sea de él? No puede ser, no creo que sea tan insensato.

-Hola Candice

Candy en cuanto escuchó la voz de Albert se secó las lágrimas.

-Señor Andrew que gusto verle.

-Me alegra saludarte Candy, sabes te veo diferente, ¿te hiciste algún tratamiento de belleza? tu rostro luce más luminoso, también tu cabello.

-¡Oh por Dios William!, si alguna hermana de la Iglesia te escuchara, pensaría que quieres enamorar a Candy, deja de halagarla-intervino la señora Elroy.

-Tía ¿Acaso no la notas diferente?

-¡Es porque está embarazada!-Contestó la señora Elroy dándose cuenta que Albert estaba demasiado interesado en el estado de Candy.

-¿En serio Candice? ¡Qué alegría me da saberlo! ¿Me permites darte un abrazo para felicitarte?

-Si usted gusta hacerlo.

Albert se acercó a ella y la estrechó fuertemente, él le dio ese abrazo que ella tanto necesitaba que le diera Mathew.

-Candice, si necesitas algo no dudes en acudir a los Andrew, estamos para apoyarte, cualquier cosa que se te ofrezca, estamos disponibles para tu pequeño y para ti.

-Gracias, Señor Andrew

-No me lo agradezcas, es en serio lo que te digo, puedes acudir a mí en todo lo referente a tu hijo.

-Es mejor que pase a la reunión, con permiso de ustedes, me retiro.

-William quiero que me digas ¿Por qué le estás ofreciendo tu ayuda incondicional a Candy? antes ni siquiera querías estar en el mismo lugar que ella. George me dijo que serás padre, dime ¿Quién será la mamá de tu bebé? ¿Alquilaste un vientre?

-Tía, este no es el lugar indicado para hablar de estas cosas, entra a tu reunión, luego hablaremos en la casa.

La señora Elroy al llegar a su casa fue directamente a la oficina de Albert para conversar con él-

-Y bien quiero que me digas quien será la mamá de tu hijo, contrataste a alguien.

-Tus corazonadas no te fallan tía, no puedo mentirte, Candice está embarazada de mí, yo le dije al doctor que quería ser el donante, usaron mi esperma para inseminarla.

-¿Acaso enloqueciste?

-Tu misma me dijiste que querías descendencia de mi parte ¿No es así?

-Sí, pero no con la esposa de otro.

-Tía, lo que hice no es pecado pues no cometí adulterio, fue un procedimiento médico.

-Lo que cuentan son tus intenciones, ese bebé no será Andrew ante la ley sino un Smith.

-Quizás Mathew no viva lo suficiente para registrar al bebé como suyo.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¿Le estás deseando la muerte a tu prójimo?

-No le deseo el mal a Mathew, tengo tranquila mi conciencia en cuanto a eso, lo único que puedo decirte es que nunca me casaré porque no he dejado de amar a Candy, y con la única que deseo tener hijos es con ella, de otra manera no tendré descendencia.

Mientras Kristell platicaba con su primo el urólogo oncólogo…

-Dime si le extirpas los dos testículos a Mathew, podrá tener relaciones sexuales de manera normal.

-¡Claro que no! perder un testículo usualmente no tiene ningún efecto en la capacidad de un hombre de lograr una erección y tener sexo. No obstante, si se extirpan ambos testículos, no se pueden producir espermatozoides y el hombre queda estéril. Además, sin los testículos, un hombre no puede producir suficiente testosterona, lo que puede disminuir el deseo sexual y afectar su capacidad para tener erecciones.

-Entonces no quiero que lo operes, sólo dale un tratamiento inofensivo, después le diremos que se haga nuevamente los estudios, le daremos la buena noticia que funcionó y que ya no será necesario extirparlos.

-Tengo una duda, ¿Por qué Mathew y su esposa no podían tener hijos? Si Mathew está bien.

-Su esposa tenía una leve obstrucción en las trompas de Falopio, cuando le hice los estudios vi que no había problemas en su matriz ni en sus ovarios para producir óvulos entonces le mandé una Histerosalpingografía, por eso pasaron dos años sin tener bebés, el problema no estaba en Mathew sino en ella, el líquido de contraste le destapó las trompas y quedaron en óptimas condiciones para embarazarse.

-Kristell, nos estás metiendo en problemas, Mathew podría demandarnos a todos.

-No lo hará por su hija y porque yo me embarazaré nuevamente de él.

Al día siguiente Kristell acompañó a Mathew para ver a su primo el urólogo Oncólogo.

-Mathew, no te los extirparé, ha salido un nuevo fármaco y quiero que lo tomes.

-No me quiero arriesgar, que tal y no funcione y avance el cáncer.

-Ten fe Mathew, ten las píldoras.

-Pero pensé que me darías quimio o radioterapia.

-¿Quién es el oncólogo Mathew? Cada uno en su especialidad ¿No? Si tú me dices que tengo que tomar algún medicamento para el miocardio no te cuestionaría pues eres cardiólogo, además tu sabes que soy el mejor en mi generación.

-Está bien, sólo lo tomaré por tres meses y me haré los estudios, no quiero que avance el cáncer.

-Ten fe en que funcionara.

Las píldoras que le dieron a Mathew era para disminuirle el deseo sexual para que no se acercara a Candy.

Esa noche Mathew cenó con Thelma y Candy.

-No me los extirparan.

-Mathew, todo esto me parece raro, primero en que si y ahora salen con esto, es mejor que consultes una segunda opinión-dijo Thelma.

-Mamá por favor, confío ciegamente en Kristell y en su familia, eran los mejores estudiantes de medicina que había en la Universidad además hicieron sus especialidades en Europa con las becas que se ganaron, ellos no fueron privilegiados como yo en los recursos, con su trabajo y esfuerzo han logrado ser los mejores especialistas de Chicago.

-Entonces vamos a Europa-sugirió Thelma.

-No iré a ningún lado mamá, tomaré el tratamiento que me dieron.

-Dime como se llaman las píldoras las investigaré.

-¡Basta ya!, siempre metiéndote en mi vida, por ti dejé a Kristell, porque según tu no era de mi clase y no era de mi misma religión, es por eso que prometí que si encontraba a alguien como ella, no sería prejuicioso y la aceptaría tal y como fuera.

Candy pensó: Es por eso que me aceptó, él y Kristell fueron novios.

Pasaron los tres meses en ese tiempo Mathew convivía con Kristell y su hija, Candy se ocupaba de las actividades en la Iglesia, la Señora Elroy cambió su membresía donde asistía Candy a fin de estar cerca de ella y brindarle apoyo.

Mathew se hizo de nuevo los estudios y mostraron que no tenía nada, para estar seguro se los hizo en diferentes lugares y no se encontró nada, estaba completamente sano.

-¡Es un milagro Mathew! ¡Dios escuchó nuestras oraciones!-exclamó Thelma.

-¡Gracias a Dios Mathew!- dijo Candy abrazándolo.

Mathew dijo: ¿Ahora qué haremos con tu embarazo Candy?

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Dejaré que pase un mes para hacerme los estudios de fertilidad, si soy fértil creo que podremos interrumpir ese embarazo.

-¿Haz enloquecido Mathew? El aborto es un crimen, jamás permitiré que Candy se someta a un aborto-dijo Thelma

-Entonces lo tendríamos que dar en adopción.

Candy sintió que el mundo se le venía encima, no podía ser cierto lo que escuchaba de labios de su esposo, ya en la habitación conyugal…

-Candy es decisión de nosotros, mi mamá no tiene que meterse en nuestra relación, Mañana iremos a planned parenthood Illinois, ellos nos explicaran bien todo lo referente al aborto.

-¡Cómo es posible que me propongas esa aberración! Yo no abortaré a mi bebé.

-Por favor Candy, tú apoyabas el aborto.

-Tú lo has dicho, apoyaba, antes de conocer a Cristo en mi vida, ahora sé que es asesinato, yo tendré a mi bebé.

-Entonces lo daremos en adopción.

-Yo no abandonaré a mi hijo, el no tendrá la misma vida que tuve al principio, cambiando a cada rato de hogar adoptivo, me dejaron traumas que gracias a ti desaparecieron, no someteré a mi bebé a esos mismos traumas.

-No te alteres Candy, debemos pensarlo bien, tenemos varios años de matrimonio y no quiero que por una diferencia de opiniones se vaya todo al caño, medítalo por favor.

Al día siguiente…

-Si ni tu esposo ni tu suegra quieren acompañarte a hacerte el ultrasonido, entonces yo puedo ir contigo.

-Señora Elroy, no quisiera causarle molestias.

-No es ninguna molestia Candy.

-Está bien, si es así, vamos juntas

-¿Iremos a la clínica de la doctora Kristell?-preguntó la señora Elroy.

-No, Señora Elroy, no quiero regresar a ese lugar.

-Entonces vamos a la clínica donde nos atendemos los Andrew.

Fueron a la clínica, Albert las esperaba ya que la señora Elroy le había avisado.

-Perdóname Dios mio, yo alcahueteando a William-pensó Elroy

Candy vio a Albert

-Señor Andrew ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

-Mi tía me dijo que necesitabas apoyo moral y aquí estoy para echarte porras.

Candy miró a la señora Elroy y ella se sintió apenada.

-Candice White Smith, pase-dijo la doctora.

-¿Es Smith o Andrew?

-Smith, Los Andrew son mis amigos

-Está bien

Le pusieron el gel a Candy.

-¿Llevó algún tratamiento de fertilidad?

-Me inseminaron artificialmente

-Ah ya veo, tendrá gemelos.


	14. Chapter 14

Albert y la Señora Elroy se emocionaron, trataban de disimular la felicidad que sentían. Candy no sabía si reír o llorar, por un momento se le olvidaron las preocupaciones causadas por Mathew.

La Ginecóloga le dio las indicaciones para el cuidado de su embarazo, Albert y la Señora Elroy tomaron nota de todo lo que dijo la doctora.

-¿Por qué no alenté a William que se casara con Candy? le hubiera dicho que se olvidara de los prejuicios que quizás con el tiempo lograría que creyera en Dios, desde el principio vi que Candy era noble sólo necesitaba pulirse, no tuve la paciencia para enseñarle sobre la Biblia, ahora ni William ni ella son felices-pensó la señora Elroy.

Salieron los tres de la clínica.

-Candy, ¿Has tomado las vitaminas que dijo la doctora?-preguntó Albert

-Sí, desde que supe que estaba embarazada, me compré el ácido fólico y vitaminas prenatales.

-Te invitamos a comer con nosotros- dijo la señora Elroy

Candy lo meditó un rato y se acordó que Thelma estaba muy acongojada con todo lo ocurrido y que actuaba con apatía cada vez que le nombraba el embarazo, decidió olvidarse un rato de sus problemas y fue con Albert y Elroy.

Al llegar a la mansión Andrew la señora Elroy comentó mientras almorzaban: Candy tienes que decorar la recámara de los bebés.

Candy se sintió un poco desalentada porque no sabía que habitación le darían para sus bebés en la mansión Smith.

-Le comentaré a la Señora Thelma, quizás ella quiera ayudarme.

-Bueno si está indispuesta yo me ofrezco para asesorarte-dijo la Señora Elroy

-Pero todavía no sabemos el sexo de los bebés.

-Si aparte de eso, ninguno quiso mostrarse, los pillines tenían las piernas cerradas-comentó Albert sonriente.

Por un momento Candy se imaginó que era parte de la familia Andrew.

-¡Es mejor que me vaya! Les agradezco por haberme acompañado, ya no quiero causarles más molestias-repuso Candy

-Termina de comer, recuerda que debes alimentarte bien-dijo Albert agarrándola por el brazo e impidiéndole que se fuera.

Candy llegó tarde a su casa, Mathew la esperaba molesto pues no había contestado sus llamadas y es que en durante la consulta ella puso su teléfono en silencio.

-¿Dónde estabas?

-Me hicieron el ultrasonido para saber el sexo de mi bebé.

-¿Y te llevaste todo el día en esa consulta? ¿Dónde fuiste? porque con Kristell no estuviste ni en nuestra clínica de especialidades.

-Fui a otra clínica que me sugirieron

-Y bien ¿Te dijeron que estás en condiciones de abortar?

-¡No! Lo que si me dijeron es que tendré dos bebés.

Mathew se quedó estupefacto, Thelma escuchó que Candy tendría gemelos y pensó: Dios quizás quiere poner a prueba el amor que Mathew le tiene a Candy.

-¡No puede ser! si no quiero que tengas uno, menos querré que tengas dos.

-¡No te escucharé Mathew! ¡No quiero odiarte por lo que me propones! ¡Quiero que entiendas esto! ¡Tendré a mis hijos con o sin tu apoyo! y es mejor que decidas si me vas aceptar así o no, si no quieres ser parte de la vida de mis hijos dímelo de una vez para que yo vea donde me iré con ellos.

-¡Claro! Todo lo solucionas fácilmente así quieres echar por la borda ocho años de matrimonio, ¡harás lo que te diga porque soy tu esposo!

-Te acusaré con el consistorio, les diré que tú me insististe para que me hiciera la inseminación artificial y que ahora quieres que aborte a mis bebés.

Thelma intervino: ¡No Candy! no le digas nada a los ancianos de la Iglesia, yo te apoyaré para que tengas a tus bebés, capaz y esto se vuelva chisme.

Mathew salió molesto de su casa y se fue a ver a Kristell.

-Candy el maligno quiere destruir tu matrimonio, tenemos que orar para que Mathew reflexione, yo te quiero mucho y sé que estarías en peligro si te sometes a un aborto por eso quiero que medites sobre la posibilidad de darlos en adopción a una familia cristiana-sugirió Thelma.

-No tengo ni que pensarlo, no abortaré a mis hijos ni los daré en adopción, desde mañana mismo empezaré a buscar un lugar para vivir, no quiero estar bajo el mismo techo de las personas que me hacen tales sugerencias, con permiso suegra me iré a descansar.

Thelma se sentó llorando en el sofá del salón.

-Kristell, no debí escucharte, ahora mi matrimonio está en peligro de desmoronarse, no quiero criar a los hijos de otro.

-Mathew, quizás no es buen momento para que te confiese algo.

-¿Qué quieres confesarme?

-Kristian es tu hija.

-¿Qué dices?

-Cuando terminaste conmigo estaba embarazada de ti, por orgullo no quise decírtelo, pero la verdad es que a mi hija le has hecho falta. Nunca me casé pues pensé que algún día regresarías, no sabes lo sorprendida que estuve y lo mucho que sufrí al enterarme que ibas a casarte con una muchacha de peor condición social que yo.

-Kristell ¡debiste decirme!, yo hubiera cumplido contigo pues te amaba, mi mamá influyó en mi me hizo ver que no me convenías, ahora es demasiado tarde pues tengo a mi esposa.

-Una esposa que tendrá dos bebés de otro hombre.

Kristian salió y Mathew se sintió conmovido.

-¿Ya te dijo mi mamá que soy tu hija?

-Si Kristian.

La muchacha fue a los brazos de Mathew.

-Mi mamá me dijo desde hace dos años quien era mi padre, desde que lo supe te he seguido en los artículos de los periódicos donde sales con mí abuela, sé que estás casado pero quisiera que me dedicaras el tiempo que no me diste de pequeña.

-¡Son muchas cosas a la vez! Kristell iré a mi casa para descansar.

Mathew regresó a su casa y Thelma lo esperaba.

-¿Qué haces despierta mamá?

-Candy me dijo que piensa irse mañana de la casa.

-¡Ella no se irá! No lo permitiré

-La has asustado con tu propuesta de que aborte, la estoy tratando de convencer que dé a los bebés en adopción.

-Lo que haré será hablar con Andrew que reclame la paternidad de esos niños, le diré que si no lo se los quita a Candy yo me encargaré de llevarlos a un orfanato y nunca los conocerá.

 **Hola chicas lindo inicio de Semana, Olvidé como amar lo actualizaré el miércoles si Dios lo permite, con ese fic me llevo más tiempo en escribir y los lunes y martes no dispongo de mucho tiempo.**

 **Luz: Si a MAthew lo engañaron que tenía cáncer.**


	15. Chapter 15

Mathew fue a la recámara y encontró a Candy haciendo su maleta.

-Amor ¿Qué haces?

-Estoy guardando las cosas que yo misma me he comprado, no me llevaré nada que tú me hayas regalado.

-Candy, perdóname, desde que me diagnosticaron el cáncer puse una muralla entre nosotros que nos separaba, fue difícil enterarme que no podría tener hijos contigo y más difícil todavía saber que si me extirpaban los dos testículos no te funcionaría como hombre, perdóname por haberte propuesto que abortaras después que yo mismo te convencí que te hicieras la inseminación, serán mis hijos también, es más estoy pensando ponerle a uno mi nombre, te imaginas Mathew Smith junior.

-¿No me estás mintiendo Mathew?

-Mi mamá me ha hecho ver que he actuado mal contigo, quiero enmendar toda la angustia que te he causado, qué tal si mañana mismo vamos con mi decoradora de interiores para que diseñe la recámara de los bebés.

-¡Me haces muy feliz!-Candy se aferró a Mathew con lágrimas en los ojos y pensó: ¡Gracias Dios mío porque lo hiciste recapacitar!

Mathew esa noche tentó a Candy para hacerle el amor pero lo hizo un poco violento a fin de dañarla, pero ella pensó que era la pasión que lo hacía actuar así.

Al siguiente día la llevó con la decoradora y juntos eligieron el color, las imágenes que se le pintarían a la habitación, los muebles y accesorios luego de eso la dejó en su casa y salió, a Thelma le pareció extraño el cambio de actitud en su hijo.

-Señor Andrew lo busca el Doctor Mathew Smith, no tiene cita pero desea hablar con usted.

-Hágalo pasar.

Mathew entró a la oficina de Albert, este lo invitó a sentarse.

-Dr. Mathew ¿a que debo el honor de su visita?

-Vengo a platicar contigo de algo muy personal.

-Te escucho Mathew.

-¿Para qué haces donaciones de semen en la clínica de fertilidad?

-Yo no hago donaciones de semen.

-¿Has solicitado un servicio en una clínica de fertilidad?

-¿Por qué me haces este tipo de preguntas? No le veo el caso Mathew.

-Te parecerá algo absurdo pero al parecer a mi esposa la inseminaron artificialmente con tus espermatozoides, tu identidad debió ser anónima pero soborné a empleados de la clínica para que me informaran que tú eres el donante.

Albert no se mostró sorprendido de lo que Mathew le informó, Mathew se extrañó que Albert no tuviera reacción alguna por la noticia.

-En realidad quise que congelaran mi esperma, nos enteramos de tu enfermedad y mi tía tuvo miedo de que me pasara lo mismo y me pidió que congelara mi esperma por si algo llega a ocurrirme.

-Los de la clínica usaron tu esperma en mi esposa, porque ella eligió ciertas características que yo no tengo.

Albert pensó emocionado: ¡Ella eligió mis características!

-¿Y bien que piensas de esto Mathew?

-Le he pedido a mi esposa que aborte esos fetos.

-¿Qué has dicho? ¿Y te dices cristiano? ¿Cómo le haces semejante propuesta a Candy? ¿No que tú mismo la convenciste de que se inseminara artificialmente?

-¡Vaya estás bien enterado de mi vida conyugal! Eso fue porque estaba enfermo, pero con el tratamiento que llevé he quedado libre de cáncer ¡y si podré tener hijos propios!, ella tiene miedo que le suceda algo malo en la intervención para extraérselos por lo que llegamos al acuerdo que los daremos en adopción.

-Mathew no hagan eso, si ustedes no quieren a mis bebés, yo si los quiero, deja que me quede con ellos.

-Por eso vine precisamente, para preguntarte si quieres hacerte cargo de ellos.

-¡Por supuesto que me haré cargo de ellos! ¡No puedo creer que Candy quiera abandonarlos ya que ella sabe de la vida que se lleva en un orfanatorio.

-A ella lo que le interesa es nuestro matrimonio y desea ser la madre de mis hijos, concebirlos por amor. Andrew sólo quiero ponerte una condición para dártelos.

-Dímela.

-Que no te acerques a Candy para hablar sobre nuestro acuerdo, ella no sabe quién es el donante, si me llego enterar que lo hiciste, cuando nazcan esos niños los daremos en adopción a otras personas y nunca sabrás a quien le quedaron.

-Está bien, te prometo mantenerme alejado de ella.

-Supe por mi mamá que tu tía se cambió a la misma Iglesia que nosotros, quiero que la convenzas de que regrese a su antigua Iglesia, no quiero que Candy tenga contacto con ninguno de ustedes.

-Está bien le diré que regrese a la Iglesia donde asistía.

En la mansión Andrew…

-No puedo creer que Candy quiera dar a sus hijos en adopción, no confío en Mathew Smith-dijo la Señora Elroy.

-Tía pero si Mathew le propuso abortar, quiere decir que él está dispuesto a todo con tal de desaparecer a mis pequeños, creo que primero debo asegurarme que ellos estén a salvo, dice Mathew que Candy no sabe que soy el donante, ella podría molestarse si se entera que soy el padre de sus hijos, le prometí a Mathew que te cambiarías de Iglesia, de todas manera vigilaré los pasos de Mathew a fin de que mis hijos no corran peligro con él. ¿O mejor trato de convencerla que deje a Mathew y que se venga conmigo?

-Mathew es su esposo William y tiene potestad sobre ella, si te metes entre ellos estarás pecando de adulterio.

Mathew se alejó unos meses de la clínica para estar a lado de Candy durante su embarazo, fingía todo el tiempo delante de ella que le interesaba todo lo referente a los niños, en las tardes salía para para visitar a su hija y a Kristell, La señora Elroy regresó su membresía a la Iglesia a la cual asistía anteriormente.

-¡Papá quisiera acompañarte a la Iglesia y conocer a mi abuelita!-propuso Kristian

-Hija, no quiero que vayas a la Iglesia porque aparte de que llego ahí con mi esposa, quiero que llegues por tus propias convicciones, mi mamá es muy religiosa y siempre me obligó a asistir, ya cuando empecé a ir a la universidad pude liberarme de ella, si mi mamá te conoce querrá que tomes los estudios para hacerte miembro y para que te bautices y yo no quisiera tener problemas con Kristell que aunque es creyente piensa que en la Iglesia llegan puros hipócritas-dijo Mathew.

Llegó el tiempo en que Candy daría a Luz, Mathew le avisó a Albert para que recibiera a sus hijos.

Candy despertó tres días después, la habían mantenido sedada para que no se dieran cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Albert conforme a la promesa que le hizo a Mathew se llevó a los niños a Escocia.


	16. Chapter 16

Candy abrió los ojos a su lado estaba Thelma cuidando de ella.

-Suegra

-¡Candy por fin despertaste!

-¿Qué pasó?

-Tuviste complicaciones durante la cesárea y has estado inconsciente por varios días.

-¿Y mis bebés? Quisiera verlos.

Thelma se puso a llorar y Candy se preocupó de su reacción.

-Suegra ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay algún problema con ellos?

-Candy debes ser fuerte, cuando llegué al hospital me informaron que tus hijos nacieron muertos, Mathew no quiso que yo los viera dijo que sería muy impactante para mí y que me podría enfermar

-¡Eso no es verdad! ¡No puede ser cierto! ¿Dónde están mis hijos?-gritó Candy

Candy se quitó el suero con violencia Thelma trató de detenerla, se bajó de la cama y salió descalza de la habitación, fue hacia donde estaban los cuneros revisando los nombres de todos los bebés, la enfermera encargada de esa área fue hacia ella.

-Señora Candice, tiene que regresar a su habitación.

-¿Dónde están mis hijos? ¡Quiero ver a mis bebés!

-Lo siento mucho pero los bebés Smith nacieron muertos, su esposo se hizo cargo de la cremación.

-¿Cremación?

Llegaron unos enfermeros para llevar a Candy a su habitación, la sometieron inyectándole un sedante, Mathew no estaba presente pues había ido a visitar a su hija, cuando llegó a verla y se acercó para besarla, Candy le dio una bofetada.

-¿Por qué me golpeas Candy?

-No tenías derecho de decidir sobre sus cuerpos, debiste esperar a que yo despertara.

-Hubiera sido más difícil para ti, Candy pensé que era lo mejor.

-¡Yo quería verlos! Esto no te lo perdonaré nunca Mathew.

Pasaron unos días y a Candy le dieron de alta, Paty y Annie fueron a visitarla a su casa ya que no contestaba sus llamadas.

-Candy, no me imagino tu sufrimiento, si uno de mis hijos muriera no sé lo que haría-expresó Paty

Annie comentó: Estamos aquí para acompañarte en estos momentos tan terribles que estás pasando.

-Gracias chicas

-Pero quizás hay que meditar un poco en esto Candy, quizás es mejor para tu matrimonio que tengan hijos propios.

-Llevarlos por varios meses en mí vientre, sentir sus movimientos, esperarlos con tanto anhelo para que al final no los pudiera tener ni unos minutos en mis brazos.

-¡Candy no vayas a renegar de Dios!-advirtió Annie.

-No Annie, sé que Dios en su soberanía permitió esto, aunque todavía no entienda el porqué, sé que a los que amamos a Dios todas las cosas nos ayudan a bien, he meditado que quizás me está haciendo pasar por esto para que luego yo pueda consolar a otras personas que sufren por la separación de sus hijos, sé que a mis bebés un día los veré en el cielo.

Las dos amigas se sentaron a su lado y la abrazaron.

Pasaron tres meses después de eso y Candy se recuperó emocionalmente ella había madurado en la fe, realmente tenía a Cristo en su corazón, no era como Mathew que sólo llegaba a la Iglesia por compromiso o por tener contenta a su mamá y que no llegaba por convicción, Candy sabía que el regalo más grande que una persona puede tener es la salvación de su alma y que lo demás es añadidura por parte de Dios.

Annie se había sensibilizado un poco por la situación de Candy y empezó a cambiar cuando veía que Candy en lugar de desmoronarse por lo que había sufrido se mantenía firme en la fe, esto la motivó ya que pensaba que si a ella le ocurría algo similar sería difícil poder soportarlo.

Mathew quería intimidad con Candy, ella accedía pero no actuaba con entusiasmo, ni fingía que lo disfrutaba, era como hacerle el amor a una muñeca de plástico.

-¡Quiero que hables con Candy mamá!

-¿Sobre qué?

-Que muestre un poco más de interés en mí, se la pasa trabajando en el hospital y en las tardes se va a la Iglesia, en las noches que tenemos tiempo de estar juntos según ella se pone a leer la Biblia y no me muestra ningún afecto.

-Todos manejamos nuestro dolor de diferentes maneras, lo que le sucedió a Candy no es algo que se supere tan fácilmente, cuando me enteré de tu cáncer me sentí morir, sufrí al pensar que mi único hijo falleciera, gracias a Dios Candy está firme en su fe, eso ha hecho que se mantenga en pie después de lo que le pasó.

-Si mamá pero me debe de atender, yo que culpa tengo que sus hijos hayan fallecido, es hora que ella y yo tengamos hijos propios, pero cada vez que la toco parece que acaricio a una muerta.

-Lo siento mucho hijo, además ¿qué reclamas? tú también te la pasas fuera de casa, cuando te enfermaste te lamentaste de no haberle dedicado tiempo a Candy y hasta decidiste dejar de trabajar y ahora que Dios te está dando otra oportunidad también te la pasas trabajando y quieres que Candy esté disponible a tus horarios todo lo ancho para ti y lo angosto para ella ¿No?

-¿Quién es tu hijo? ¿Ella o yo? Tú debes estar de mi lado, debes hacerla reflexionar que necesito que me dedique tiempo o tendré que buscar en otro lado lo que no encuentro en mi casa.

-No culpes a las circunstancias Mathew, es el pecado que tienes en el corazón el que hace que quieras buscar en otro lado lo que según tu Candy no te da, de una vez te advierto que si llegas a cometer adulterio no te voy a estar alcahueteando y se lo diré a Candy, ella no merece estar a lado de una persona desleal, si no la quieres déjala que encuentre la felicidad en otro lado.

-¡Nunca! Ella es mi esposa y debe de ser feliz a mi lado, debe complacerme, ser la madre de mis hijos.

-Pues trata de ganártela nuevamente, váyanse de viaje, que se yo, me preocupa su matrimonio, no quiero que se divorcien, Candy es una buena chica, no podrás encontrar a otra mejor, la amo como la hija que nunca tuve.

Pasaron dos años y Albert regresó de Escocia, a uno de los niños le había puesto William Abraham Andrew y al otro Albert Isaí Andrew, las páginas de sociales tomaban fotos de Albert con sus hijos hasta había rumores que era gay y que por eso había contratado un vientre de alquiler.

Paty, Annie y Candy estaban tomando el té.

-Pues ya llegó el tío William con sus dos bebés-dijo Paty

-Es un papá soltero, todos en el corporativo piensan que él y George son pareja-expresó Annie.

Candy pensó: ¿Será que por eso aquella vez no quiso estar conmigo?

-No creo que sea gay, lo que pasa es que ya está en edad de ser padre y si no encontró a alguien compatible con el pues por eso acudió a la reproducción asistida-comentó Candy

-Candy ¿Y tú cuando te decidirás en darle hijos a Mathew?-preguntó Annie.

-A pesar que he logrado superar la muerte de mis bebés, temo pasar por eso nuevamente, el embarazo, las ilusiones y luego perderlos.

-¡Gracias a Dios Archie y yo pudimos tener a nuestro bebé! Candy, un hijo te cambia la vida, antes pensaba en lo material ahora sólo quiero su bienestar, en instruirlo para que sea un hombre de bien.

-Me alegra tanto por ti Annie, la que nos ganó es Paty ya lleva tres-dijo Candy

-Así es y vamos por más-expresó Paty sonriente.

-¿Por qué?-preguntaron Candy y Annie sorprendidas.

-De nuevo estoy embarazada.

-Paty una coneja no te gana-dijo Annie.

-Pues si Candy, anímate a tener hijos con Mathew-sugirió Paty.

-No les he querido contar, pero Mathew no se pasa los fines de semana conmigo, quizás tenga otra relación con alguna lagartona, no he descubierto con quien, mi suegra me dice que luche por mi matrimonio pero decidí no asfixiarlo con celos o desconfiar de él.

-Pues si Candy, pero se trata de dignidad ¿Y qué tal si te contagia de alguna enfermedad venérea? No Candy, debes mandarlo a investigar.

-La verdad es que tengo resentimientos contra Mathew, él mandó a cremar a mis bebés, no me permitió ni verlos, ahora amo a mi esposo sólo como mi prójimo como amaría a cualquier otra persona ya el amor apasionado se disipó.

Un día Candy fue al centro comercial y encontró a la señora Elroy llevando una carriola acompañada de una niñera y escoltada por tres hombres.

-¡Señora Elroy que gusto verla!

La señora Elroy estaba sorprendida de ver a Candy

-Digo lo mismo Candy.

Candy vio a los bebés, ¡Pero que hermosos están! ¿Son los bebés del Señor William?

-Así es Candy

Candy se acercó a ellos y ambos andaban inquietos, Candy empezó hablar: A ver ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Porque andan molestos?

Los bebés se fijaron en Candy y dejaron de patalear para ponerle atención.

Candy pensó: Así estuvieran mis bebés- no se pudo contener y se le salieron las lágrimas.

-¿Qué tienes Candice? ¿Por qué lloras?

-Porque de este tamaño estarían mis bebés.

-Pero tengo entendido que tú los distes en adopción ¿No es así?

-¡Como va a creer algo así señora Elroy! Yo nunca hubiera dado a mis bebés en adopción, ellos fallecieron, cuando desperté después que me hicieron la cesárea Mathew los había mandado a cremar, ahí tengo sus cenizas en mi habitación.


	17. Chapter 17

La señora Elroy se dio cuenta que Mathew tenía engañada a Candy, ella pensó: Juzgué mal a Candy, ella realmente quería tener a sus hijos, entre todos le hemos hecho daño, ¡esto no puede seguir así!, hablaré con William.

-Candy ¿quieres acompañarme a elegir ropa para los bebés?

-Claro que sí- Contestó Candy entusiasmada.

-Si lo deseas puedes tomar en tus brazos a uno de los bebés.

-¿Cómo se llaman?

-Cada uno tiene en el cuello un dije con su nombre.

Candy tomó a uno de los bebés, leyó el nombre- ¡Así que tú eres William Abraham Andrew! combinaron el nombre del Señor William con un nombre bíblico.

-Así es, William le puso los nombres.

Candy ayudó a elegir la vestimenta de los bebés, disfrutó mucho esa tarde a lado de sus hijos.

-Candy, William tendrá una a sesión de fotos con los niños vestidos con el traje de Gala escocés, ¿te gustaría estar presente?

-¡Me encantaría!, pero quien sabe si el Señor William esté de acuerdo, no quiero que se disguste con usted por invitarme sin su autorización.

-Entonces le hablaré de una vez y le preguntó ¿te parece?

Candy asintió con nerviosismo.

-William, me encontré a Candy en el centro comercial

-¿Está bien de salud? ¿La ves contenta? Pregúntale si le hace falta algo.

-Está bien, aquí la tengo frente a mí, te hablo porque la invité para que esté presente en la sesión de fotos que tendrás con los niños, ella quiere saber si estás de acuerdo o tienes alguna objeción.

\- Me encantaría que esté presente, pregúntale su talla disimuladamente quizás pueda tomarse algunas fotos con nosotros.

-Está bien hijo.

Una de las actividades que hacía Candy en la Iglesia era visitar orfanatos, esa sería la excusa que usaría para salir ese día de su casa.

-Tía así que viste a Candy ¿Que conversaron?

-Mathew la tiene engañada, le dijo que sus hijos fallecieron y que los cremaron, Candy dice que tiene sus cenizas en su habitación.

-¿Entonces ¿ella no quería darlos en adopción?

-Ella quería tenerlos a su lado.

-Tía, no he querido intervenir en la relación de Candy con su esposo, pero si la engañó es necesario que le digamos la verdad, aunque yo creo que no me perdonará por haber sido el donante.

-¿Y por qué no hacemos que conviva contigo y sus hijos? Estoy segura que cuando le digamos la verdad te perdonará, ustedes deberían de estar juntos para criar a sus bebés aunque no estoy de acuerdo con el divorcio, pero esta es una situación especial dada las circunstancias.

-Mathew se veía buena persona, ¿ En qué otra cosa le estará mintiendo?- dijo Albert molesto

-Tenemos que averiguarlo.

-Le diré a George que me investigue

Kristian la hija de Mathew había entrado a estudiar Medicina, Mathew llegaba a visitarla para ayudarle a estudiar y le explicaba algunos conceptos.

Esa tarde Kristian se había quedado estudiando en la biblioteca de la Universidad.

-Pasa Mathew

-¿Y mi hija?

-Está en la biblioteca

-Y yo que vine a estudiar con ella, ahora que tengo un tiempo libre.

Mathew miró a Kristell con lascivia y ella se dio cuenta.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué me miras así?

-No es nada, disculpa es mejor que me vaya.

-Mathew, puedes decirme lo que quieras para eso somos amigos.

-Amigos-dijo Mathew lamentándose.

-Bueno, si no me lo quieres decir no puedo obligarte.

-Las cosas entre Candy y yo no andan bien, parece que ha dejado de amarme.

-¿Y tú la amas?

-No puedo mentirte, si la amo, pero cada vez que me acerco a ella en la intimidad es como si le hiciera el amor a una estatua, yo quisiera que lo disfrutara, yo no lo disfruto pues no gime, perdona que te lo cuente, esto es algo muy personal.

Kristell suspiró y dijo: Sabes tú has sido el hombre con quien más he disfrutado del sexo.

Mathew miró a Kristell y dijo: Oh gracias , me halagas con tus palabras.

-Es la verdad y más cuando… ¡uy! mejor ni te digo, quisiera que alguien me lo volviera hacer así como tú me lo hacías.

-Lástima que estoy casado, si no me apuntaría.

-¿Y que tiene? Yo no se lo diré a tu esposa.

-No sería correcto Kristell.

-No es correcto pero es sabroso, me harías gritar de placer.

Mathew no pudo aguantar más y besó a Kristell, ella se desnudó y esa tarde Mathew le fue infiel a Candy. Él se fue antes que llegara su hija.

Por fin llegó el día de la sesión de fotos, Candy dejó dicho que iría al orfanato.

Albert abrió la puerta, estaba vestido con su traje escocés se veía impresionantemente guapo.

-Señor William, vine a presenciar la sesión de fotos de sus pequeños.

-Pasa, sabes cuando mi tía me contó que vendrías tuve el atrevimiento de mandarte hacer un traje especial para que te tomes algunas fotografías con nosotros.

-No como cree, eso es algo íntimo, familiar, yo nada más vine porque quiero ver a sus hijos con esos trajecitos, se han de ver bonitos.

Candy vio a los bebés, se veían encantadores, ella no pudo resistirse y se acercó para besarlos. Albert le hizo señas al fotógrafo para que le tomara fotos besando a sus hijos.

Candy ansió tomarse la foto con ellos.

-Señor Andrew

-¿Qué pasa Candy?

-La verdad, me encantaría tomarme fotos con ellos, ¿puedo pagar mi propia sesión?

-Yo la tengo pagada, te daré copias de las fotos que nos tomemos juntos.

-Es que yo quisiera tomarme sólo con ellos-dijo Candy apenada.

-Está bien te tomarás unas fotos solamente con ellos, pero en las demás saldré yo ¿Te parece?

-Si.

-Candy acompáñame, te mostraré donde está tu atuendo-dijo la señora Elroy.

Candy se vistió de escocesa, Albert le dio uno de los niños y se pusieron en pose, mientras los retrataban Albert le dijo a Candy: Te ves hermosa con esa minifalda.

Candy sintió escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, ella oró mentalmente: Padre perdóname, sé que no me debo sentir esto.

Terminaron la sesión de fotos donde salían los 4 juntos, luego ella se tomó fotos con los niños solamente.

Thelma y Mathew no esperaron a Candy para cenar esa noche, no había llegado pues se había quedado jugando con los bebés y Albert.

-Mamá tengo que confesarte algo.

-¿Qué pasó Mathew?

-Tengo una hija con Kristell, se llama Kristian hace poco entró a estudiar medicina, es muy inteligente para su edad.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Eso no puede ser verdad, una hija fuera del matrimonio, esa mujer te mintió seguramente.

-No mamá, a escondidas de Kristell hice la prueba del Adn, con algunas muestras del cabello de Kristian no tengo duda que es mi hija. Ella quiere conocerte.

-Yo no quiero conocerla Mathew, reconoceré como mis nietos a los hijos que tengas con Candy.

-Traeré a mi hija para que conviva conmigo y con Candy.

-¿Pero estás loco? ¿Se lo dirás a Candy?

-Si mamá se lo diré, quiero que mi hija forme parte de esta familia.

-De seguro Candy la rechazará- dijo Thelma con seguridad.

-No tiene porqué rechazarla, no fue estando casado con ella.

Candy llegó contenta, en cuanto vio a Mathew y su suegra trató de disimular un poco su felicidad.

-Candy hay algo que tengo que decirte, acabo de enterar a mi mamá también.

-¿Qué pasó Mathew? ¿Estás bien de salud?

-Estoy bien Candy lo que quiero decirte es que Tengo una hija

Candy abrió los ojos al doble.

-Me enteré que Kristell se embarazó cuando fuimos novios y no me lo dijo hasta hace poco, te lo estoy contando porque quiero traerla a la casa, para que conviva con nosotros, tu como buena cristiana, deberás aceptarla.

 **Hola chicas no puedo extenderme más porque mi muchachito agarrará la compu.**

 **Saludos a Isasi, Liovana, Gina Riquelme, Tania Lizbeth, Vialsi, Gaby Grandchester, Verónica, Miriam 811, Sayuri, Maravilla, mercedes, Luz, Glenda, Yuleni, Carolina macias, Loca de amor, Jane, Chidamami, Stormaw, Anmoncer1708, Rixa eve, Susana Rojas, Romis Ardley, Sandy , Mary silenciosa, lolita de la vega,Gladys, Loren Rios, Paty, Pathya, Nathy Eli. BECKI 10000**


	18. Chapter 18

Candy contestó: No le veo el caso de que yo conviva con tu hija pues tiene a su mamá.

-Yo si le veo el caso pues eres mi legítima esposa, es más pienso darle mi apellido y quiero que organices la fiesta para que la presentemos en sociedad delante de nuestras amistades.

-Creo que pides demasiado Mathew, no organizare nada. Con permiso me retiró a descansar. –

-Espera Candy he invitado a mi hija para que almuerce con nosotros el próximo sábado , así que no te hagas compromiso de ningún tipo.

Candy ese día iría a ver las fotos que se había tomado con Albert y los niños.

Al día siguiente George le dio el informe a Albert sobre Mathew.

-Albert leyó que Mathew había dado fe de la muerte de los pequeños y que había firmado el acta de defunción en la clínica de donde era socio, había hecho todo el papeleo para cremarlos.

Leyó en el informe que los últimos dos años frecuentaba mucho a la doctora Kristel y a su hija también que había un registro de pruebas de ADN donde confirmaban que Mathew y Kristian eran padre e hija.

-Así que Mathew tiene una hija y así no quiso que Candy se quedara con nuestros hijos ¿ Qué debo hacer? Temo decirle la verdad de lo que hice y que me odie.

El sábado Candy se levantó temprano para desayunar con los Andrew, entre semana le había comentado a Albert que no podría ver las fotos porque tendría un compromiso con Mathew, y el le dijo que se vieran más temprano.

-Candy, ese vestido te luce bien,-dijo Albert al abrirle la puerta, cómo la esperaba no dejaba que los sirvientes le dieran la bienvenida sino él se encargaría.

El se acercó para saludarla con un beso en la mejilla, estaba descalzo vestido informalmente con un playera Blanca y bermuda del mismo color, la guío al comedor, la niñera estaba alimentando a los niños.

-¿ Y la señora Elroy?

-Está en su recámara se le subió un poco la presión y está descansando.

-Si quiere puedo verla para monitorear su estado.

-No es necesario Candy, ya la vino a ver nuestro médico y le aconsejó que estuviera en reposo, aunque no quiera aceptarlo, los niños la estresan tiene que visitar a los de Stear, al de Archie y luego lidiar con los míos aunque Abraham y Albert Isai son sus consentidos.

\- Vamos a desayunar Candy

Durante el desayuno Candy no comentó nada pues sólo observaba a la niñera dándole de comer a los bebés, ella pensaba: A quien engaño, la verdad deseo tener hijos propios, no quiero encariñarme con los niños del Señor William, pues algún día el tendrá una pareja y no creo que quiera que yo los siga frecuentando.

-Candy me enteré de pura casualidad que Mathew tiene una hija llamada Kristian, con la doctora de la clínica de fertilidad.

-Es correcto señor Andrew, precisamente hoy la conoceré, Mathew quiere que conviva con ella.

-¿ Y cómo para que?

-Para que seamos una familia.

Albert pensó: Mathew es un cínico, que se me hace que no sólo frecuenta ese departamento por su hija, sino también por la doctora.

Terminaron de desayunar y fueron al cuarto de juegos con los niños.

No traje ropa adecuada para estar con ellos en el piso.

-Así estas bien Candy, prometo no verte con lascivia.

Candy se sentó en la alfombra, tenían varios juguetes educativos y se pusieron a jugar .

Albert se acostó en el piso y se dejaba que Isai tocará el rostro, Candy miró a Albert de los pies a la cabeza y pensó: Este hombre es perfecto, realmente me dejé llevar por mi tonto orgullo, en ese momento que llegó a buscarme debí irme con el.

Candy hizo lo mismo que Albert se acostó y puso al niño sobre ella y este a los pocos minutos se quedó dormido.

Albert se levantó y vio acostada a Candy, fue a su lado con el otro bebé, le agarró la mano y ella no la apartó, sólo lloró en silencio.

-Los rubios se quedaron dormidos, se rompió la tranquilidad cuando sonó el celular de Candy.

-¡Me quedé dormida! -Dijo Candy poniéndose de pie y contestó el teléfono.

-¿Dónde estás? Kristian no tarda en venir-preguntó Mathew molesto.

-Lo siento, ahora voy.- Candy se dirigió a Albert -Gracias por dejarme jugar con tus niños, William

-Ven cada vez que lo desees, entre semana nos ponemos de acuerdo para ver las fotos.

-Claro.

Candy besó a los niños y se fue a la residencia Smith

Kristel había acompañado a Kristian, cuando Candy llegó estaban conversando en el comedor.

-Buenas tardes

-Buenas tardes- Dijeron al unísono los presentes

Mathew Se puso de pie y le agarró la mano a Candy y dijo: Kristian te presentó a mi esposa Candice.

-Es un gusto conocerla Candice, soy su hijastra.

-Bienvenida Kristian

Kristel y Candy se miraron ambas se sintieron incómodas.

Candy no puso atención a la plática, su cuerpo estaba ahí pero su mente se había quedado en casa de los Andrew.

Thelma estaba molesta con Mathew porque había llevado a Kristell pero le había simpatizado su nieta y deseaba conocerla más a fondo.

-Daremos una fiesta y ahí te presentaré con mis amistades-le prometió Mathew a Kristian.

Esa última frase si la escuchó Candy y se puso de pie.

-Con el permiso de ustedes me retiro.

Candy se fue a su recámara y Mathew fue tras ella.

-vienes tarde y todavía me haces la grosería de retirarte de la mesa.

-Mathew no tengo ánimos de discutir, y de una vez te digo que no estaré presente en esa fiesta que le organizaras a tu hija.

-Tu no te mandas sola, eres la Señora de esta casa, todos en la Iglesia y el hospital nos miran como una pareja estable y todo debe seguir igual.

-Ya no es igual Mathew, ahora tienes una hija y no puedo hallar una forma para encajar aquí.

-Pues busca la manera.

Mathew regresó al comedor, Kristian pidió ir al tocador, ella subió las escalera y se puso a husmear por las habitaciones. Entró a la habitación conyugal de Mathew y Candy.

-Kristian, te perdiste, cuando salgas cierra la puerta por favor.

-Candice, ¿Porqué no se aparta de la vida de mi papá y nos deja formar una familia a mi mamá y a mí con él?

Candice no se esperaba que le dijeran algo así, tardó en reaccionar.

-Dile a tu padre que me repudie, yo no me opondré.

-El no lo hará porque cree amarla y dice que sólo la muerte lo separará de usted.

-trata de convencerlo a el, a mi no me tienes que decir nada. Por favor sal de mi habitación.

-Kristian se salió molesta de la habitación de Candy.

-Thelma se la encontró en el camino, noto que tenía algunas lágrimas en el rostro.

-¿ Qué te ocurrió? ¿Estás llorando?

-Es que quería conocer más a Candice, ya ve que no habló en todo el almuerzo pero me corrió de su habitación.

Thelma dijo: No lo creo de Candice y si lo hizo algún motivo la obligó a ello, si quieres que nos llevemos bien, te pido que no seas mentirosa conmigo.

Kristian se secó las lágrimas y se fue a lado de su mamá y pensó: Cuando se casen mis padres te llevarán a un asilo.

Candy meditó un poco: ¿Qué debo hacer con mi vida? quizás si le doy hijos a Mathew el y yo podremos salvar nuestro matrimonio. Me he portado mal con mi esposo, después de que mis hijos murieron me he estado inyectando anticonceptivos, creo que dejaré de inyectarme.

Esa noche Mathew quiso tener relaciones con Candy, pero ella recordó a Albert acostado, se imaginó que quien le hacía el amor era El. Después de eso ella sintió remordimientos, Mathew pensó que Candy sería la de antes, ya que si había respondido a sus estímulos.

Hola chicas empezamos las actualizaciones de esta semana.


	19. Chapter 19

Candy veía como arreglaban la Residencia Smith para la fiesta de presentación de Kristian.-Ella pensó: ¿Cómo cree Mathew que voy a recibir a nuestras amistades y a los hermanos de la Iglesia como la señora de esta casa y presentarles una niña que tuvo con otra mujer?

Candy fue a la mansión Andrew para ver las fotos, tenían un salón especial para ver películas con sillones cómodos y una pantalla gigante ahí proyectaron las fotos, ella tenía en sus brazos a William Abraham.

-Candy, nos iremos de vacaciones el fin de semana largo, pasaremos los días festivos en una mansión que tenemos en Lakewood, me llevaré conmigo a los niños.

Candy se entristeció pues pensaba pasarse ese día con ellos porque no quería estar en la fiesta.

-¿Te ocurre algo?

-Ese día quería pasarlo con los niños, Mathew presentará ante nuestras amistades a su hija, y yo no quiero estar presente.

-¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?-propuso Albert

-No creo que Mathew me deje.

-Dile a tu suegra que te pasarás el fin de semana con Paty y Annie, las invitaré para que no sea una mentira.

-No les diré, iré con ustedes sin permiso, me compraré ropa y la traeré acá para que no me vean salir con la maleta.

Candy se fue a los centros comerciales para comprarse todo lo necesario para el pequeño viaje con los Andrew.

-Tía, he decido decirle a Candy este fin de semana que Abraham y Albert Isaí son sus bebés.

-¿No crees que es muy pronto? Temo su reacción.

-Ella ha sufrido mucho, no quiero que se pierda el crecimiento de nuestros hijos, quizás no se divorcie de Mathew pero tan siquiera podrá verlos cuando quiera.

-Está bien, te apoyo, espero sepa perdonarnos.

Candy llevó la maleta a la casa de los Andrew.

-Mathew ¿Por qué no te divorcias de ella y formamos una familia Kristian, tú y yo,

-Candy y yo formamos un matrimonio ejemplar ante mis socios, la Iglesia y la sociedad de Chicago, Lo único que nos falta para ser completamente felices es tener nuestros propios hijos, ella es una mujer virtuosa, quiero que Candy sea la madre de mi sucesor, las cosas se están arreglando entre nosotros, me correspondió en la intimidad, está volviendo a ser la mujer apasionada que era antes que me diagnosticaran el cáncer, ella logra muchas donaciones para nuestra fundación y todo el mundo la quiere, por todos esos motivos no pienso dejarla.

-¿Pero dónde quedamos tu hija y yo?

-Mi hija se relacionará con mi mamá y Candy.

-¡No quiero que mi hija frecuente a Candy!-dijo Kristell enfurecida- creí que te divorciarías de ella y te casarías conmigo.

-Yo nunca te hice esa promesa.

Llegó el día de la fiesta, Candy dijo que saldría a ver al estilista y a recoger un vestido, pero se fue a la mansión Andrew, la esperaban para irse en helicóptero a Lakewood.

-Me siento como si me estuviera saliendo de clases-dijo con nerviosismo Candy

Ella abrazó a uno de los niños, Albert le pedía a Dios valor para lo que le confesaría a Candy.

Llegaron a Lakewood, habían sido tres horas de vuelo en helicóptero.

Le asignaron una recámara a Candy, la señora Elroy ya los esperaba en la mansión.

-¡Que hermoso lugar!

-Así es Candy, luego te podré enseñar la cascada por si gustas conocerla.

-¿Dónde te dijo que iba?-preguntó Mathew.

-Al estilista y a buscar un vestido

-Ya empezaron a llegar nuestros invitados, y ella no está para que los reciba junto conmigo.

Kristian le habló a Kristell: Te debes presentar, Candice no está presente, ni creo que venga, mi papá está furioso.

-Iré lo más rápido posible-dijo Kristell que había decidido no ir pues estaba molesta con Mathew.

Candy le habló a Thelma.

-Candy ¿Dónde estás? ¡Mathew está enfurecido!

-Me estoy tomando unos días de vacaciones, llegaré el martes en la mañana.

-¿Con quién? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste de tus intenciones?

-Porque Mathew se iba a oponer y no tenía ganas de discutir con él.

-Sólo le hablé para que no se preocupe por mí.

-¿Es Candy? dile que la estoy esperando- dijo Mathew

-Ya colgó, dice que vendrá hasta el martes, quiere descansar estos días festivos-contestó Thelma.

Mathew intentó hablarle al celular y Candy lo había apagado.

-¡Esta me las pagará!

En toda la fiesta Mathew estuvo de mal humor, la que presentó a Kristian ante los socios y las amistades de Mathew fue Thelma.

Pasaron dos días divertidos en Lakewood, montaban caballos, iban a la cascada con los niños, se tomaban fotos en los lugares turísticos del pueblo cercano.

Albert no le quería hablar de amor a Candy pues respetaba su estado civil, no le quitaría la mujer a su prójimo, pero se moría de ganas por confesarle que siempre la había amado.

Los bebés se habían dormido, Candy los contemplaba amorosa, Albert entró a la habitación de los pequeños y se acercó a las cunas.

-Candy he tenido una duda

-¿cuál Señor Andrew?

¿Por qué no has tenido más hijos con Mathew?

-Porque temo pasar por el mismo dolor de llevarlos por nueve meses en mi vientre y perderlos, es lo más difícil que pasé en mí vida, las cosas han ido mal entre Mathew y yo desde que le diagnosticaron el cáncer, por lo que decidido dejar de inyectarme anticonceptivos, para darle hijos.

Albert pensó: Si le da hijos a Mathew nunca se divorciará de él.

-Candy, tengo que confesarte algo.

-No me diga nada Señor Andrew, ¿Para qué vamos a recordar el pasado? Ahorita tenemos una linda amistad y quiero que sigamos así.

-Candy es necesario que te lo diga, pues tengo remordimientos.

-Está bien ¿Qué me tiene que decir? Para que alivie su conciencia.

-Había ido a la clínica de fertilidad para congelar mi esperma ya que mi tía y yo supimos el caso de Mathew, ella me obligó porque tenía miedo que algo similar me ocurriera y me quedara sin descendencia, en la última consulta que tuve te vi y le pregunté al doctor a que habías ido y me dijo que elegirías un donante para que te inseminaran artificialmente, entonces sin pensarlo le dije al doctor que yo quería ser el donante, te confieso que hasta le ofrecí dinero, él me dijo que tendría que consultarlo con tu médico, luego me confirmaron que si podía ser el donante porque habías elegido algunas de mis características y con mi semilla fue que te embarazaste.

Candy estaba atónita de lo que había escuchado.

Entonces ¿usted también perdió a sus hijos?

-No Candy, no los perdimos.

-No entiendo lo que me quiere decir.

-Lo que te quiero decir es que Abraham y Albert Isaí son nuestros bebés.

-¿Qué está diciendo? ¿Pero qué broma tan cruel es está?

-No es ninguna broma, Mathew supo que yo era el progenitor de los bebés parece que sobornó a alguien de la clínica o quizás la misma Kristell se lo dijo, él me preguntó si me quería quedar con ellos, me confesó que él quería que abortaras pero que tu tenías miedo de que te pasara algo grave por lo que decidiste tenerlos pero que después los darían en adopción, yo me sentí triste pues pensé que querías deshacerte de ellos, te quería confrontar pero Mathew me prohibió que me acercara a ti, me amenazó que si te contactaba los llevaría a un hospicio y no me enteraría de donde habían quedado, es por eso que acepté quedarme con ellos.

A Candy se le cristalizaron los ojos por las lágrimas y reclamó: Me hicieron creer que habían muerto, ¡Tú fuiste el cómplice de Mathew!

Candy se acercó a Albert y lo cacheteó, lo golpeó repetidas veces y el la sometió con un abrazo.

-No Candy, a mí me dijo que tú los querías dar en adopción, hasta ahora que te encontraste con mi tía supimos que te hicieron creer que fallecieron. No sé cómo le hizo Mathew para expedir las actas de defunción. El sólo me entregó a los niños y me los llevé a Escocia para protegerlos pues no confiaba en él.

-¡Son mis niños! Señor Andrew ¿No me está mintiendo?

-Tengo la prueba de ADN que confirman que somos los padres naturales.

-¡No puedo creer que Mathew fuera tan hipócrita como para hacerme creer que deseaba el nacimiento de los niños tanto como yo! Hasta contrató un decorador para la habitación de los bebés, ¡No puedo creer que mi esposo fuera tan cruel y me hiciera este gran daño!

-Candy yo no podía seguir ocultándote esto.

Candy pensó: No puedo reclamarle que decidiera ser el donante pues yo también desee que el fuera el padre de mis hijos.

-Candy, puedes seguir viendo a los niños, yo no te lo impediré, más no sé si a Mathew le gustará la idea de que visites mi casa.

-¡Ese maldito no tiene derecho a nada!-contestó Candy

 **Hola Chicas lindo Fin de semana. Hoy no estuve de humor para subir algo cómico es que me discutí con mi jefe y casi le engrapo la frente, se me quería salir lo Pineapple.**


	20. Chapter 20

Después de que Candy pasó unos días junto a sus hijos en Lakewood debían regresar a Chicago.

Candy ¿Qué has decidido?-preguntó la Señora Elroy mientras iban en el helicóptero

-Por lo pronto rentaré un departamento cerca de la mansión Andrew para visitar a mis hijos todos los días, porque creo que tengo derechos sobre ellos ¿No es cierto? –contestó Candy mirando fijamente a Albert

-Legalmente tus hijos están muertos, pero yo no te negaré la entrada a mi casa para que visites a nuestros bebés.

Albert quería que Candy decidiera divorciarse de Mathew pero no quería obligarla ni influir en ella ya que por sus principios no debía interferir en el matrimonio ni ser el causante del divorcio.

-Candy, tenemos unos departamentos en renta cerca de nuestro domicilio, si gustas podemos darte uno, quédate en nuestra casa unos días mientras lo amueblamos.-ofreció Albert

-No debo recibir tu ayuda

-Eres la madre de mis hijos, deseo que estés cómoda, creo que no es incorrecto ayudarte de esta manera, también puedo darte asesoría legal por si quieres divorciarte de Mathew.

-Primero quiero tener un lugar propio, luego veré lo del divorcio.

Albert miró a Candy enamorado, no quería codiciar a la mujer de su prójimo pero era imposible no hacerlo, la amaba, la deseaba, quería estar con ella, quería desposarla, tener más hijos pero ya no quería que fuera artificialmente sino de la manera tradicional, si se pudiese lo más natural posible.

Mathew aguardaba en su residencia a que Candy llegara, era las 9 de la noche y no aparecía así que decidió llamarla.

-Hola

-¿Dónde diablos estás?

-Quiero decirte que ya no regresaré a tu casa, te llegará una notificación para el divorcio, no te pediré nada, sólo quiero mi libertad.

-¿Acaso has enloquecido? Jamás te daré el divorcio, nos casamos para toda la vida, y además que motivos pondrás?

-Lo que me diga mi asesor legal, quizás pueda poner en la solicitud que me hiciste creer que mis hijos habían muerto.

-¿Quién te dijo eso? ¿Hablaste con William Andrew?

-Eso es irrelevante Mathew, ¡Eres un mentiroso! Cruel, sádico y no quiero estar a lado de un hombre tan malvado como tú.

-¿Malvado has dicho? Yo sólo actué como la naturaleza lo hace, ¿sabías que los leones dominantes matan a las crías de su adversario? Luego de eso el líder de la manada implanta su semilla en las leonas y perpetúa su linaje, eso es lo que deseo Candy que tú y yo tengamos hijos.

-Eso lo hacen los animales como tú, los hijos de Dios no actúan de esa forma.

-Todavía que no los desaparecí de la faz de la tierra si no se los di a su padre, ¿Te quejas? No los abortaste, ni los quisiste dar en adopción, fue la única solución que encontré, para salvar nuestro matrimonio.

-Tú me insististe en hacerme la inseminación artificial, fue tu idea.

-Si lo acepto, ¿Pero qué hiciste? Escogiste las características de William Albert Andrew, me engañaste con tus pensamientos. Y ahora seguramente estás con él ¿Sabes lo que puedo hacer? Acusarte ante la iglesia por adulterio, Porque me imagino que estás en su casa, la gran señora Candice Smith engaña a su esposo con el magnate William Albert Andrew.

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-Regresa a casa Candy, mi mamá se enfermó desde que te fuiste, bien sabes que ella te quiere como una hija ¿te imaginas si nos separamos lo que sufrirá?

-Ella me comprenderá

-¡Te digo que regreses! ¡Soy tu esposo y me debes obediencia! ¡te estás portando como Jezabel!

Candy le colgó el teléfono a Mathew.

-Señor Andrew es mejor que me vaya a un hotel, Mathew me acusará ante la Iglesia por adulterio.

-Está bien yo te llevaré, pagaré quince días de hospedaje mientras amueblan el departamento, o quizás sean menos días.

Albert la llevó a un hotel cercano, Candy estaba agotada anímicamente.

-Candy trata de descansar, han sido muchas emociones juntas.

Él la abrazó, ella respiró hondo sintiendo su perfume varonil, los dos se alejaron de la realidad y se dieron un prolongado beso en los labios.

-¡Te amo Candy! no he dejado de pagar mi error.

-Es mejor que se vaya Señor Andrew.

El le acarició el rostro, ella cerró los ojos y pensó: Yo también sigo pagando mi error.

Albert le dejó a su disposición un vehículo, quería facilitarle un chofer pero ella no quiso.

Mathew mandó a uno de sus empleados para que localizaran a Candy.

Ella fue por consejería a la Iglesia.

-Candice es el caso más difícil que me ha tocado en todos los años de ministerio, si bien el matrimonio es para toda la vida y a ustedes los Smith los tenemos como ejemplo, la forma de actuar de Mathew ha sido reprochable, proponerte que abortaras a tus hijos, el siendo un hombre que ha jurado respetar la vida humana, luego hacerte creer que tus niños estaban muertos, pero aun con todo esto, no es motivo para que te divorcies de él, sabes que lo único que acepta la Iglesia es cuando uno de los dos cónyuges ha cometido adulterio y este no es el caso, sé que será difícil para ti perdonar pero recuerda hay que hacerlo setenta veces siete, en casos de maltrato es aconsejable la separación por un tiempo-dijo el ministro.

-Mathew no me ha pedido disculpas, ni está arrepentido, además tiene una hija fuera del matrimonio con otra mujer.

-Si pero se acaba de enterar, él no sabía que existia, Kristian es una chica encantadora, ya la conocí. Candice, Mathew ha pasado por momentos difíciles, quizás actuó así por el cáncer, debes hablar con él, necesitan consejería matrimonial, no todo está perdido, pueden venir conmigo cuando lo deseen yo estoy dispuesto a orientarlos.

Candy se sentía confundida, pensaba que el ministro la apoyaría, salió de ahí decepcionada.

-Gracias por hablar con ella-le dijo Mathew al ministro cuando Candy se acababa de ir.

-Creo que con esto ya pagué mi deuda contigo de cuando operaste a mi hija.

-Quizás Candy necesite más persuasión-dijo Mathew

-Espero que Candy no vaya con mi compañero, quizás él le aconseje otra cosa, pero no te preocupes la estaré visitando constantemente, sería negativo para la iglesia que ustedes se divorcien, son la única pareja joven que han durado más de siete años, los ponemos de ejemplo.

Mathew salió de la Iglesia vio que Candy estaba parada junto a su vehículo, se había dado cuenta que él estaba en la Iglesia.

-¡Candy necesitamos hablar!-gritó Mathew

Candy fue rápidamente hacia el auto que Albert le había dado, lo encendió y se fue a toda velocidad, Mathew se subió a su vehículo para seguirla en eso no se fijó y se impactó contra un autobús.

Llevaban a emergencias a Mathew , dieron aviso a Kristel y a Kristian, Thelma se enteró y trataba de comunicarse con Candy pero le mandaba a buzón el celular. Hasta que por fin habló a Candy.

-Tuvo un accidente, está en cirugía, Candy te necesito, estoy angustiada por mi hijo.

-En seguida voy a la clínica.

Candy se fue al hospital para acompañar a Thelma, se encontró con Kristell y Kristian.

-¡Candy mi Mathew está en peligro!-la abrazó thelma desconsolada.

-Fue mi culpa, debí de enfrentarlo, no que el manejó tras de mi como loco-pensaba Candy.

-Señora Smith- dijo el médico acercándose a ella.

-Por el impacto el doctor Mathew sufrió una lesión en la columna vertebral, lo operamos, pero no sabemos si volverá a caminar.

-¡No mi hijo no puede quedar inválido!

-Señora Candice, ahora más que nunca nuestro colega necesitara de su apoyo.

Mathew pasó unos días en terapia intensiva, sin reaccionar.

Dejaron entrar de contrabando a Kristell.

Ella le agarró la mano y dijo: Mathew debes de recuperarte, no puede ser que todo lo que he hecho para que estemos juntos al final sea en vano, te hice creer que tenías cáncer para que te alejaras de Candy, te persuadí para que se hiciera la inseminación artificial sabiendo que tú eras fértil y estabas completamente sano, ella era la que tenía obstruidas las trompas, ahora espero otro hijo tuyo, tienes que estar bien para que te divorcies de Candy y te cases conmigo, ya que yo soy la madre de tus hijos.

Mathew escuchó todo lo que le dijo Kristell y pensó: ¿Pero qué he hecho? He destruido mi matrimonio por las artimañas de Kristell, no puedo dejar libre a Candy, ella se tiene que quedar a mi lado.


	21. Chapter 21

Pasaron unos días Mathew habló con su amigo que lo atendía y le pidió que le dijera a Candy y a su mamá que quedaría paralítico de por vida.

-No puedo hacer eso Mathew.

-¡Por favor Candy es capaz de abandonarme!

-Diré que la operación fue un éxito pero para que puedas volver a caminar necesitaras de dos o más años de terapias y apoyo emocional creo que en ese tiempo habrás reconquistado a tu esposa.

-Eso espero.

-El doctor habló con Thelma y Candy, las acompañaban varios hermanos de la Iglesia para darle apoyo emocional y espiritual.

-Candy no te preocupes estaremos orando por ustedes, Mathew se recuperará y volverán hacer la misma pareja feliz que siempre han sido- decían los hermanos tratando de consolarla.

Después que se fueron Candy le dijo a Thelma que necesitaban platicar.

-¿Qué pasó hija?

-Ahora que el peligro ha pasado quiero informarle que me divorciaré de Mathew.

-Candy ¿Pero qué has dicho? ¡tú no puedes dejar a mí hijo! Y menos ahora que está paralítico, él podría caer en depresión, tú sabes que los cristianos nos casamos para toda la vida.

-El me engañó, me dijo que mis hijos estaban muertos y ellos están sanos y salvos con su padre.

-Mathew no pudo hacer algo así, ¿Quién te dijo eso?

-Me lo confesó el padre de mis hijos.

-Y según tú ¿Quién es el padre de tus hijos? se supone que el donante era anónimo.

-Si pero se supo que el Señor Andrew fue el donante, Mathew se enteró y le ofreció a los niños le dijo que yo los daría en adopción, por eso él quiso hacerse cargo de ellos, ahora que sé la verdad quiero estar á lado de ellos.

-¿No ves lo que sucede aquí? Andrew siempre envidió a Mathew por casarse contigo, me acuerdo que el día del compromiso llegó a persuadirte de que dejaras a Mathew y te fueras con él, ese hombre manipuló todo para que abandones a Mathew.

-No suegra, el Señor Andrew no es culpable.

-Candy obrarías mal, Dios te castigará porque quieres abandonar al compañero de tu juventud, recuerda lo que dice Proverbios 5:15-23 Reina-Valera 1960 (RVR1960)

 **15** Bebe el agua de tu misma cisterna,  
Y los raudales de tu propio pozo.

 **16** ¿Se derramarán tus fuentes por las calles,  
Y tus corrientes de aguas por las plazas?

 **17** Sean para ti solo,  
Y no para los extraños contigo.

 **18** Sea bendito tu manantial,  
Y alégrate con la mujer de tu juventud,

 **19** Como cierva amada y graciosa gacela.  
Sus caricias te satisfagan en todo tiempo,  
Y en su amor recréate siempre.

Tú sabes que este consejo es tanto para hombres como para las mujeres, no abandones a tu esposo y menos para irte con otro hombre, Dios te castigará.

-La cita que me acaba de recitar es para los que quieren tener una amante y yo no tengo amante, ni pienso tenerlo, lo único que quiero es estar cerca de mis hijos, yo no le he sido infiel a Mathew.

-Hablaré con Mathew para que te permita visitar a tus hijos, Tú y Andrew deben compartir la custodia.

-Suegra yo no puedo perdonar a Mathew porque me hizo pasar por esa terrible angustia, llegó al punto de hacerme creer que tengo las cenizas de mis hijos en mi habitación, ¡Hasta donde llegó con su maldad!

-Candy tu eres una buena cristiana, nos mandan que amemos a nuestro prójimo que lo perdonemos setenta veces siete, que no se destruya tu matrimonio por un mal entendido, hazlo por caridad, tú estás a cargo de la gente necesitada de la Iglesia, mira a tu esposo con compasión, necesita que lo ayudes a pasar por esta tribulación, necesita tu apoyo para que vuelva a caminar, lo harías por cualquier otro ¿Por qué no lo puedes hacer por el hombre a quien prometiste amar y respetar hasta que la muerte los separara?

-El me mintió, no puedo perdonar lo mucho que me hirió.

-Si pero eso ya pasó, saliste adelante, estas viva y eres más fuerte ¿No?

-Si yo hubiera actuado así con Mathew, acaso le diría a él que me perdonara.

-Si Candy, estamos llamados a perdonar.

Thelma entró a ver a Mathew.

-¿Qué te ha dicho Candy?

-Supe lo que hiciste con Candy ¿Cómo pudiste actuar así?

-Mamá, fui manipulado por Kristell lo del cáncer fue mentira, nunca estuve enfermo de eso, ella lo hizo para que yo dejara a Candy, entró a verme y creyó que me estaba muriendo y me lo confesó todo, ella me persuadió para que yo le propusiera a Candy lo de la inseminación artificial, tenías razón en desconfiar de ella, reconozco que he actuado mal.

-¡Ya no me digas más! No quiero escuchar tu confesión, sólo te pido que te arrepientas y rectifiques tu camino.

-Eso es lo que quiero, salvar mi matrimonio con Candy, pero Kristell está embarazada de mí nuevamente.

-¿Le fuiste infiel a tu esposa?

-Si mamá, Candy había dejado de ser apasionada y caí en la tentación.

-Lo siento Mathew no puedo ser tu cómplice, le confesaré lo que me acabas de decir.

-Si se lo cuentas, Candy me dejará y yo me mataré.

-¿Cómo vas a decir eso? Irías directo al infierno.

-Nada tendrá sentido para mí, tu sabes que me casé enamorado de ella. Dile al ministro que hable con ella, para que la persuada.

Thelma pidió a los ancianos que hablaran con Candy pero nunca les dijo los motivos que la obligaban a pedir el divorcio, ella tampoco lo platicó pues no quería ser indiscreta.

-Sólo estaré contigo como tu enfermera y por un acto compasivo, pero entre nosotros todo ha terminado.

-Candy fui manipulado por Kristell, nunca tuve cáncer, tú eras la que tenías problemas con las trompas, al parecer las tenías obstruidas, ella ideó un plan macabro para que tú y yo nos divorciáramos y tristemente lo está logrando.

-No creo que ella te haya manipulado para que yo abortara.

-¡Lo sé! ¿actué mal! Estaba loco de celos, de que tuvieras los hijos de otro. ¿Te imaginas lo que sentí al saber que el donador había sido el hombre de quien estuviste enamorada y al que estuviste dispuesta a entregarte. Ellos se metieron entre nosotros, para separarnos. Andrew y Kristell confabularon contra nuestro matrimonio.

-El Señor Andrew no lo hizo dolosamente.

-Ya ves lo defiendes, porque quieres buscar cualquier excusa para separarte de mí e irte con él.

Después de unos días a Mathew le dieron de alta, recibiría ayuda especializada de un fisioterapeuta, Candy le suministraría los medicamentos, Mathew no quería ver a Kristell, a la única que recibía en su casa era a Kristian.

Candy y Mathew acordaron en que ella podría visitar a sus hijos todos los días, todos la persuadían para que siguiera con él.

-Candy lo más sano es que te divorcies para que tú y yo nos casemos y eduquemos juntos a nuestros hijos.

\- Señor Andrew, me siento culpable por amarlo, me casé con Mathew por agradecimiento porque él me aceptó tal como era, ciertamente conocí a Dios y he creído en El, en sus mandamientos está que el matrimonio es para toda la vida, la única causa de divorcio es el adulterio, la parte inocente tiene derecho a pedirlo, siento que soy una hipócrita, porque estoy adulterando con el pensamiento.

-Yo también, desde que te casaste he estado en adulterio, codiciando a la mujer de mi prójimo. Pero aun así amo a nuestros hijos, a veces pienso que si Dios permitió que nacieran es porque desea que estemos juntos.

Albert se acercó a Candy la tomó por el mentón y la besó, ella se alejó un poco de él y dijo:

-No podemos hacer esto, hasta que me divorcie de él.

-¿Cuándo será Candy? cuanto tiempo debo esperar.


	22. Chapter 22

Candy se dedicaba a atender a Mathew todas las mañanas hasta las 5 de la tarde, a partir de esa hora se iba a la mansión Andrew para estar con sus hijos, Albert y ella decidieron no verse para evitar tentaciones, deseaban estar juntos pero su conciencia les dictaba hacer las cosas conforme a la voluntad de Dios y no apresurarse.

Mathew no soportaba que Candy saliera de su casa para ver a los niños, se quedaba maquinando algún plan para retenerla a su lado, mandó a investigar su historial médico, se enteró que Candy tomaba anticonceptivos, no quiso reclamarle pues las cosas no estaban bien entre ellos.

-Cada vez vienes más tarde, pediste permiso hasta las 9 y estás llegando a casa a las 11 de la noche -Reclamó Mathew.

-Mis hijos están cada vez más despiertos, son muy activos, lloran si me alejo de ellos, así que los duermo antes de venirme a casa, ya me conocen saben que soy su mamá-decía Candy sonriente pensando que Mathew compartía su alegría.

-Oh Candy, deseo que tengamos nuestros propios hijos.

-Eso no sucederá Mathew, bien sabes que sólo estaré contigo hasta que te recuperes además tienes a Kristian.

-Quiero tener hijos con la mujer que amo, con mi esposa, Sabes Candy, me parece incorrecto que lleves tu historial médico en otra clínica, si nuestras amistades o la prensa se enteran pensaran que nuestro hospital no es confiable, porque como una de las dueñas te atiendes en otro lado.

-Bien sabes el motivo Mathew, tu manipulas la información, he perdido la confianza en ti.

-No me atrevería a dañarte, eres mi propia carne Candy

-Ya me dañaste haciéndome creer que mis hijos estaban muertos.

-No me has perdonado todavía, eso debes borrarlo de tu mente .

Mathew ordenó a la servidumbre que le pusieran somníferos al agua de Candy. La primera tarde Candy se duchó para ver a sus hijos pero cuando salió del baño se acostó quedándose dormida.

Mathew aprovechaba al tenerla a su disposición, se levantaba de la silla de ruedas, y la acariciaba hasta hacerla suya ya llevaba dos semanas haciendo eso.

Hola, ¿se encuentra Candy? -Preguntó Albert

Si Yace desnuda a mi lado-contestó Mathew

-Es que no ha venido a ver a los niños, me preocupa que esté enferma la están extrañando.

-¿Por qué no te buscas una mujer y dejas en paz a mi esposa?

Mathew le colgó el celular después de eso le mandó unas fotos donde Candy aparecía desnuda encima de el, también un vídeo editado dónde le hacía el amor a Candy estaba un poco oscuro puso una voz similar a la de ella donde parecía que Candy gemía y llamaba a Mathew por su nombre.

Albert se llenó de celos y pensó:

-Después de todo lo que le hizo sigue teniendo relaciones con el, ya lo perdonó y ni siquiera le interesan sus hijos, tiene más de una semana que no viene a verlos. No puedo soportarlo , tengo ganas de matar a Mathew.

-Papá, tiene dos semanas que he ido a tu casa y me dicen que estás indispuesto, te extraño he bajado en mis notas desde que no estudiamos juntos.

-Hija te comprendo, sólo necesito tiempo para recuperarme, estoy seguro que en un mes tendré más movilidad en mi cuerpo .

-Mi abuelita tampoco me ha querido ver

-Ya hablaré con ella, ha estado muy ocupada con los asuntos de la clínica, como Candy me atiende ella se está encargando de la administración .

-Mi mamá necesita atención, ha tenido amenaza de aborto y tu no estás a su lado para apoyarla.

-Recuerda que no me valgo por mi mismo, necesito la ayuda de Candy para movilizarme.

-Quiero vivir contigo papá, quiero que mi hermanito tenga a su padre, no quiero que le pase como a mi, que crecí sin tu cariño.

Kristian esas cosas tengo que hablarlas con tu mamá,

-pues eso es lo que deseamos las dos, que hables con ella, mi mamá es la que te ha dado hijos, tu esposa no.

-Pero pronto lo hará, quiero que comprendas que amo a Candy, quiero que los tres Candy, tu y yo seamos una familia, tu mamá no entra en mis planes, no te lo diré por teléfono tiene que ser personal. No quiero que me andes presionando para ver a tu mamá estoy disgustado con ella, luego te explicaré mis motivos.

-Ya lo escuchaste mamá, mi papá quiere tener hijos con Candy y aparte está molesto contigo.

-Pues eso no es nada, lo que planeo hacer lo enojara mucho más, que ni piense que me quedaré con los brazos cruzados, el tiene que hacerse cargo de tu hermanito y de ti.

Candy sintió que algo raro pasaba, ¿cómo era posible sentirse cansada cada vez que deseaba ir a ver a sus hijos? una mañana mandó al chofer a comprar agua embotellada y la dejó en su habitación.

-Candy , me he dado cuenta que no has tomado nada de agua en lo que va del día, recuerda que debes hidratante.

-Yo misma iré a la cocina cuando tenga sed.

Esa tarde Candy pudo salir.

Cuando llegó a la Mansión Andrew la pasaron a la oficina de Albert.

-¿ Qué pasa? Siempre me dejaban pasar directamente a las habitaciones de los niños.

-Mi tía los llevó a Lakewood

-¿Pero porqué? Tu bien sabes que vengo a visitarlos

-No has venido en mas de dos semanas, creí que ya no te interesaba verlos.

-¿cómo puedes pensar eso? Tengo que ir al médico me he sentido muy cansada, quizás cuidar a Mathew me deja agotada, a lo mejor necesito vitaminas.

-Si ya sé, que el estar con Mathew te deja agotada, bien que sabes motivarlo para que se recupere más rápido .

-Noto en tu voz reclamo y sarcasmo ¿ Qué sucede contigo?

-Sucede que me estoy muriendo de celos, Mathew me envió unas fotos donde estan teniendo intimidad, en una estás encima de él, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de la cercanía, también me mandó un vídeo, te diré que me desconcerto porqué el está encima de ti, yo creí que por su invalidez no tenían contacto físico pero veo que me equivoqué.

-Eso no puede ser posible, Tiene tiempo que dejé de intimar con Mathew, enseñame las fotos y el vídeo.

Albert se los le enseñó.

-Esto me confirma, que Mathew me ha drogado, esa no es mi voz, si te das cuenta estoy dormida.

Albert cayó en la tentación de pedirle: Muestrame como gimes tú.

Candy se ruborizo y contestó: Hazme gemir.

Albert se acercó a ella y la besó apasionadamente, ella respondió a sus besos y…

 **Hola chicas lindo inicio de año, les agradezco a las que se acordaron de mí y me mandaron felicitaciones en realidad me sentí muy apreciada, gracias nuevamente.**

 **Como ven este fic está en las últimos capítulos así que no se estresen por lo que pase en él. No les preguntó cuáles quieren que actualice porque estoy en deuda con algunos que me pidieron y que no he cumplido.**


	23. Chapter 23

Candy cedió, él la sentó en el escritorio, le alzó el vestido, se miraron a los ojos, el notó que ella estaba accesible para recibirlo, y ya no pudo resistir más, la besó en el cuello y recorrió su cuerpo saboreando cada rincón su aroma lo enloquecía , ella mencionó su nombre, esto hizo que el perdiera la cordura, le importó poco que fuera casada, no le importó cometer adulterio, se desabrochó el pantalón y le penetró.

-Lo he deseado por tanto tiempo, ¡Te amo Candy!

-Señor Andrew yo también lo amo

-No me digas Señor Andrew, te estoy poseyendo, ahora eres mía y yo soy tuyo.

El entraba en ella con mucha pasión, ella comprobó que era amor lo que sentía por él, lo de Mathew había sido sólo agradecimiento.

Albert la cargó y la puso en el sofá y se le encimó, ya ambos estaban desnudos, el escuchó sus gemidos, ya a él no le importaba comprobar si ella lo había hecho voluntariamente con Mathew, a él lo que le interesaba es que Candy ya era suya. Los dos llegaron al clímax. Descansaron abrazados en el sofá. Sentían remordimientos por dejarse llevar por sus impulsos.

-Deja a Mathew y casémonos de una vez.

-Dame tiempo Albert, sólo te pido un mes. ¿Traerás a los niños?

-Claro que sí, perdóname por dejarme llevar por los celos. Si mi tía se entera de lo que hicimos, me reprenderá.

-Quiero ver a mis hijos.

-Mañana mandaré por ellos.

Ella se levantó del sofá, él la siguió y no la dejó vestirse, sino que la tomó nuevamente.

Candy llegó a su casa a las 12 de la noche, cuando entró a su habitación Mathew la esperaba en la oscuridad, encendió la luz sorprendiéndola.

-¿Por qué vienes a esta hora?

-No tiene caso que me justifique, no tengo argumentos, Mathew ya no te seguiré cuidando, mañana te llegará la notificación del divorcio.

-No me divorciaré ¡eso ya te lo dejé en claro!.

Mathew salió de la habitación en la silla de ruedas eléctrica.

Candy se hincó para pedirle perdón a Dios por el grave pecado que había cometido.

-Mathew regresó a la habitación para hablar con ella y escuchó la oración de Candy, supo que le había sido infiel, él se puso de pie y fue hacia ella airado sorprendiendo a Candy.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Albert y Candy estuvieron juntos, la notificación de divorcio llegó a la mansión Smith, pero la demandante no se apareció en la sala de los juzgados familiares, el abogado de los Andrew le informó a Albert que Candy no acudió al careo y que Mathew llegó con su abogado diciendo que su esposa estaba enferma, le dieron al juez un papel firmado por ella donde se retractaba del divorcio. El abogado de los Andrew le dijo al juez que él representaba a la señora Candy y que ella no le informó de su decisión, el juez no lo tomó en cuenta porque conocía a Mathew Smith de que tenía una fundación benéfica y asumía que decía la verdad.

-Tía, estoy seguro que algo le pasó a Candy, ella me pidió que trajéramos a los niños. Mathew le hizo algo.

-No creo ¿porque la dañaría? , quizás Thelma la convenció de que desistiera, suele ser persuasiva.

-Ve con la señora Smith y pregúntale si Candy está bien.

-Elroy Andrew ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Vine a visitar a Candy

-Candy no está, ella y mi hijo se fueron de viaje para tener una segunda luna de miel, checa su perfil de Facebook, leerás sus publicaciones, es lo que le hacía falta a esos muchachos para reavivar su amor.

-¡ **N** o puede ser cierto tía!

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro que Candy no se reconcilió con su esposo?

-Porque fue mía-contestó Albert agachando la cabeza.

-Hijo, ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Y si se enteró de alguna manera su esposo y la mató cegado por los celos?

Un ingeniero en informática del consorcio Andrew revisó los estados del Facebook de Candy y comprobaron que las fotos no eran recientes aparte de estar alteradas.

Kristell y Kristian vieron las actualizaciones en el perfil de Mathew.

-papá te fuiste de viaje sin avisarme.

-Perdóname hija, fue una decisión de último momento, me recuperé y pude caminar, para celebrarlo mi esposa y yo viajamos al caribe para disfrutar de nuestro amor. Te aviso que un hermanito viene en camino.

-¡Mi mamá está esperando un hijo tuyo! ¡Ahora dices que tu esposa también está embarazada!

-Así es, mi legítimo sucesor viene en camino, por favor Kristian te prometo que en cuanto llegue a Chicago iré a verte.


	24. Chapter 24

Ni crea Mathew que se burlará de mí, pásame el celular para que hable con él -dijo Kristell airada

-Quiero que vengas pronto a Chicago Mathew, si no vienes iré a la Iglesia donde asistes y les diré a los ancianos y a los ministros que cometimos adulterio.

-No te creerán, yo tengo una vida intachable delante de ellos.

-Eso crees tú, les llevaré las pruebas de que esté bebé que estoy esperando es tuyo.

-¿Cómo te atreves a amenazarme?, no deseo tener ninguna relación contigo después de lo que me hiciste, me engañaste que tenía cáncer luego influiste en mi para que convenciera a Candy que se hiciera la inseminación artificial, ¡tú destruiste mi matrimonio!

-¿No que estás en tu segunda luna de miel? ¿Por qué dices que destruí tu matrimonio si estás con ella?

-Cuando llegue a Chicago hablaré con Kristian para que decida con quien vivirá si contigo o conmigo.

-Mathew yo creí que dejarías a Candy para casarte conmigo, yo siempre te he amado tanto así que te daré otro hijo.

-No puedo estar con una mujer manipuladora y maliciosa como tú, he perdido la confianza en ti, pelearé por la custodia de ese bebé, a tu lado no puede aprender nada bueno.

-¡Ni creas que te lo cederé para que Candy lo eduque! Prefiero abortarlo.

-Mi mamá lo cuidará, Candy ya no podrá hacerlo.

Mathew colgó el teléfono.

En el consorcio Andrew Albert esperaba que los detectives le dijeran donde se había ido de vacaciones el matrimonio Smith.

-Señor Andrew, El doctor Mathew Smith no ha salido de la ciudad de Chicago.

-Pero esas publicaciones que ha puesto en el Facebook.

-Ha estado llegando a su clínica, lo seguimos y preguntamos al personal médico, él les dijo que intentaron secuestrarlo y es por eso que han puesto esas publicaciones para despistar a los que quieran hacerle daño.

-¿Y la señora Smith? ¿La han visto?

-No

-Entonces quiero denunciar su desaparición.

Pusieron la denuncia de la desaparición de Candy, un par de detectives fueron a cuestionar a Mathew Smtih a su clínica.

-Mi esposa está en reposo porque está embarazada y ha tenido amenaza de aborto, es por ese motivo que no permito que salga de la casa.

-Queremos verla, para que podamos tranquilizar al denunciante.

-¿Y quién es el denunciante?

Los detectives guardaron silencio

\- Señores detectives, me parece vergonzosa esta situación, William Andrew sedujo a mi esposa, pero ella ha reflexionado y no quiere volver a verlo, ese hombre no acepta el rechazo.

-Tiene razón doctor Smith es algo penoso, pero las circunstancias que unen a su esposa con el Señor Andrew son fuera de lo normal, sabemos de los bebés por inseminación artificial, y si usted se enteró de algo, necesitamos saber cómo reaccionó, sólo queremos comprobar que la señora Candice está bien.

-Pues me niego, soy su esposo y tengo todos los derechos sobre ella.

-Eso era permitido en otra época pero ahora las mujeres tienen muchas leyes que las protegen del maltrato, así que iremos a su casa para ver a su esposa, es mejor que nos acompañe.

Los detectives fueron con Mathew a la mansión Smith, buscaron por toda la casa y no hallaron rastros de Candy.

-¿Qué ocurre hijo? ¿Por qué hay policías en toda la casa?

-Alguien denunció que Candy está desaparecida y quieren ver que esté bien.

Thelma también quería saber dónde estaba Candy, Mathew sólo le dijo que la internó en una clínica porque se había intentado suicidar.

-Traeremos a los forenses para que revisen su casa, es mejor que nos diga donde se encuentra su esposa.

Mathew se quedó callado.

A las tres horas llegaron forenses expertos para revisar el escenario si se había cometido algún crimen.

Los Forenses usaron luminol (una sustancia que brilla en la oscuridad al contacto con la sangre) en la habitación de Candy, cuando apagaron la luz para ver si brillaba encontraron que había salpicaduras en la alfombra así como evidencia que arrastraron un cuerpo, tomaron las muestras para hacerle pruebas de Adn, usaron a los niños de Candy para comprobar si esas muestras le pertenecían a Candy, a Mathew lo encerraron hasta que se aclarara de quien era la sangre, ya que no quería confesar.


	25. Chapter 25

-Señor Andrew se comprobó que la sangre en la habitación del doctor Mathew Smith es tanto de él como de la señora Smith, él se niega a declarar.

\- Tienen que obligarlo a que declare qué fue lo que hizo con Candy.

-Este caso es muy penoso, el Doctor Mathew es un cardiólogo sumamente reconocido en Chicago y había tenido una conducta intachable y ahora es sospechoso de la desaparición de su esposa que posiblemente está o estaba embarazada.

En la estación de policía de Chicago…

-Mathew, tienes que decir donde se encuentra Candy, ¿Qué hiciste con ella?

-¿Me crees capaz de hacerle daño?

-Últimamente has tenido una conducta reprochable, has hecho cosas de las que nunca te creí capaz, si no confiesas, esto se sabrá pronto ante la Iglesia y quedarás desprestigiado.

-Candy está bien, no quiero decir donde está porque Andrew quiere quitármela y ella quiere divorciarse de mí, ¡me fue infiel! Pero aun así estoy dispuesto a perdonarla.

-Mathew no puedes forzarla a que siga a tu lado le hiciste mucho daño, si la hubieses aceptado con sus bebés sería otra la historia.

Entró un detective diciendo: Doctor Smith, si no confiesa daremos una rueda de prensa y toda la gente sabrá de lo que ha sido capaz.

-Mi esposa está en mi Residencia, en un sótano secreto, mi mamá los puede guiar ahí.

-Doctor Smith, si encontramos a su esposa sana y salva los cargos que se presentaran será secuestro y determinaremos si quería dañar su persona.

Thelma guió a los detectives, el piso se abría por medio de un control remoto, vieron las escaleras conforme iban bajando notaron que estaba bien acondicionado él sótano y tenía ventilación.

Encontraron a Candy con un moretón en la cara y algunos golpes en los brazos.

Candy confesó lo que había pasado, ella estaba orando cuando de pronto Mathew la agarró del cabello y la alzó hasta ponerla de pie luego él la abofeteó y ella cayó al piso, Candy buscó en su bolsa algo para defenderse lo único que encontró fue una lima de uñas de metal y cuando Mathew quiso someterla nuevamente ella se la enterró haciendo que este sangrara él se enojó tanto que la noqueó con otro golpe lográndole romper el labio, luego la arrastró hasta el sótano y ahí la tuvo encerrada por varios días, llegaba en las noches para preguntarle si ya había desistido del divorcio y ella contestaba negativamente, él le dijo que la tendría encerrada para siempre, el en algunas ocasiones la forzaba a estar con él.

Albert se enteró que habían encontrado a Candy sana y salva, la abrazó en cuanto la vio.

-Mi amor, gracias a Dios estás bien, temía que Mathew te hubiera matado.

-No creo que se atreviera a tanto, los dos nos hicimos daño.

-Estará un tiempo encerrado por secuestro.

-Yo no quiero que esté encarcelado, sólo quiero que me dé el divorcio.

Los detectives insistieron en procesarlo el fiscal negoció con él, pero Mathew estaba empeñado en seguir casado con Candy.

Lo llegaron a visitar algunos ancianos de la Iglesia para darle ánimo, cuando estaban orando con él, llegó Kristel.

-Señores ancianos de Iglesia yo soy la amante del honorable doctor Mathew Smith, soy la madre de su única hija y ahora estoy esperando otro hijo de él.

Los ancianos en cuanto lo escucharon reprendieron a Mathew y lo exhortaron a que le diera el divorcio a Candy, él la acusó que también le había sido infiel con William Albert Andrew.

Cada Iglesia disciplinó a sus miembros, Candy levantó la denuncia en contra Mathew cuando firmaron la solicitud de divorcio.

-Mathew siempre te he amado, quiero que formemos una hermosa familia con Kristian y nuestro bebé que viene en camino.

-Yo no creo que pueda perdonarte, destruiste mi matrimonio con Candy. Además es probable que haya quedado embarazada de mí y todavía tengo una esperanza.

Candy se hizo la prueba de embarazo y resultó positiva.

-No importa si es de Mathew, Candy yo si lo aceptaré-le dijo Albert

 **Chicas disculpen pero la verdad mi niño usó la compu por sus tareas. Próximo capitulo el final y los agradecimientos por seguir la historia.**

 **pensando quien merece ser el padre de ese bebé que espera Candy**


	26. Chapter 26

Albert y Candy no vivieron juntos mientras duraba el proceso de divorcio, El le había cedido una casa para que habitara junto a sus bebés, tenía contratada vigilancia para cuidar de los seres que más amaba en la vida, aunque ellos ya habían tenido relaciones sexuales su conciencia les señaló que actuaron de manera incorrecta, por lo que decidieron esperar a casarse para volver a estar juntos íntimamente.

Thelma llegó a visitar a Candy cuando estuvo en el quinto mes de embarazo.

-Te he extrañado Candy, sabes que siempre te quise como una hija, fallé como madre con Mathew, siempre lo obligué a que me acompañara a la Iglesia, lo que debí hacer fue enseñarlo amar a Dios, que lo buscara por cuenta propia, me esmeré en salvar a medio mundo y descuidé la vida espiritual de mi hijo.

-Ya no se atormente más, efectivamente Dios nos pedirá cuentas de lo que hicimos con nuestros hijos, pero también cada individuo es responsable por sus propios actos, Mathew no está del todo perdido, tiene ética profesional, ha sido buen hijo, buen ciudadano, fue buen esposo antes que Kristel se interpusiera entre nosotros, así que es cuestión de que usted siga orando por él, para que nazca de nuevo espiritualmente.

-Tú, la que era atea, ahora me das lecciones de vida-Dijo Thelma reflexiva.

-Por Mathew la conocí Thelma y por usted comencé a dar mis primeros pasos en el evangelio, seguiremos siendo amigas, puede visitarme cuando lo desee.

Albert llegaba a visitar a sus hijos, habían corregido los documentos, pusieron a Candy como la madre de los niños en las actas de nacimiento.

Mathew estuvo en la cárcel por el cargo de secuestro y maltrato físico, movieron sus influencias para que no le quitaran su licencia médica por haber levantado el acta de defunción de los hijos de Candy.

-Todavía sigo pensando que a Mathew le debieron quitar su licencia para que no volviera ejercer la medicina- Dijo Albert exasperado ya que Candy no había querido testificar contra él.

-Ya el ha pagado por el daño que me hizo, no me tendrá nunca más, cuándo fue mi esposo siempre me dio mi lugar, todo ese tiempo lo engañé de que lo amaba, me sacó de la depresión cuando me rechazaste, siento que lo usé, no le deseo el mal al contrario deseo que encuentre a alguien que lo ame como yo no pude hacerlo.

-Estuve tan ciego que no vi que en tu corazón había demasiada bondad, mis tontos prejuicios hicieron que te perdiera debí darnos la oportunidad de…

-Calla Albert, ahora nos tenemos el uno al otro, nos amamos, este amor pudo resistir el tiempo, tantos años separados y muy pronto nos uniremos en matrimonio hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Ellos se besaron tenían deseos de demostrarse su amor pero ambos querían que fuera legalmente sin el señalamiento de la gente y con Dios de su lado.

El bebé de Kristel y Mathew nació sano, el todavía no había salido de la cárcel, Kristian estaba contenta por su hermanito.

-Mamá, he meditado las cosas, me hizo mucha falta mi papá mientras crecía, me privaste de su cariño por tu orgullo, quizás si le hubieras informado de mi existencia el se hubiese hecho cargo de mí, el precio que pagarás será su desamor, no quiero que nos utilices a mi hermano y a mi para retenerlo a tu lado, no puedes obligar a nadie a que te ame. Me iré con mi padre , deberías de cederle la custodia de mi hermanito para que lo cuide mi abuelita.

-Nunca se lo cederé, ¡me estás juzgando! todo lo hice por amor, todos mis actos si bien fueron premeditados sirvieron para que Mathew se diera cuenta que esa mujer no lo amaba como decía.

-Sólo ves los errores de los demás mamá, aunque Candy no lo Amara era su esposa y tu destruiste su matrimonio.

Mathew salió de Cárcel el mismo día que la niña de Candy nació, sus ojos azules y rubios cabellos señalaban que era una Andrew, Mathew exigió que se le hiciera la prueba del ADN, con el resultado la niña pudo registrarse como Ana Raquel Andrew.

Candy y Mathew estaban oficialmente divorciados, ella no pidió nada de la fortuna Smith, lo último que le dijo Mathew a Candy fue que lo había estafado al casarse sin amarlo.

-¿Todavía me recriminas?, si tu mismo cuando apareció nuevamente en tu vida esa mujer, me rechazaste y no me tomaste en cuenta, la seguiste deseando pues has tenido otro bebé con ella, así que tampoco me amaste verdaderamente.

La Iglesia les levantó el castigo a los rubios y ellos pudieron planear su boda, los ancianos vieron que estaban arrepentidos evaluaron las atenuantes y decidieron casarlos era el primer caso de ese tipo que tenían no podían dejar que tres niños crecieran sin tener una familia estable.

Mathew peleó la custodia de su hijo, hizo un acuerdo con Kristel, no le quitarían la licencia de médico si le cedía voluntariamente al niño. Kristian decidió irse con su papá y su hermanito, Thelma se hizo cargo de sus nietos, tendría una segunda oportunidad con ellos.

Todo en esta vida se paga, Kristel perdió el respeto y admiración que sentía su hija por ella, así como también perdió la custodia de su bebé. El castigo para Mathew fue perder a Candy, la mujer que amaba, ahora el veía a la hermosa familia Andrew en los diarios con cierta melancolía.

Mientras el matrimonio Andrew celebraba su primer aniversario de bodas la señora Elroy reflexionaba: Candy nos dio una lección a todos, ella tenía todas esas ideologías porque nadie le había hablado del Evangelio, sólo nos limitamos a juzgarla , no tuvimos la paciencia de enseñarle y hablarle de Cristo, ahora ya no son incompatibles ambos aman a Dios y enseñaran a sus hijos a amarlo también con todo su corazón y sus fuerzas, estoy segura que serán muy felices.

La señora Elroy pensaba en el futuro, pero los rubios ya eran felices, podían amarse sin que nadie los señalara pues eran esposos y padres de tres hermosos hijos.

-Te amo Candy, nunca quise casarme con otra, he sido recompensado por saber esperar. Tenía la esperanza que algún día fueras mi esposa-

Esa noche Albert besó tiernamente a su esposa y se fundieron una sola carne , la señal de que su matrimonio seria bendecido por Dios fue porque esa noche Candy volvió a concebir.

 **Fin**

 **el Fic que sustituye este se llama Doble identidad y eres perfecta para mi y yo para ti.**

 **Gracias por haberme acompañado en esta historia.**


End file.
